


Diana Lucinda Malfoy

by Drarry_Lovechild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Draco has a heart, Draco is a Big Brother, Draco is nicer, Draco is overprotective, Drarry, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry is overprotective but reasonable, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Lovechild/pseuds/Drarry_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the murder of her parents Diana Whitecraft is sent to be raised by her mother's brother, her uncle Lucius Malfoy. Draco tries to make the transition from being a Whitecraft to a Malfoy as easy as possible for his cousin but there is only so much he can do when his bullying ways come back to bite him. Diana is moved from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts so she can be closer to her new brother. Becoming a Malfoy has a new standard placed upon her and she doesnt know if she can live up to it. But this story is more about how Diana Lucinda Malfoy brought together the two most famous rivals at Hogwarts, her cousin Draco Malfoy and her long time ago friend Harry Potter.<br/>***This is set during The Goblet of Fire so there will be lots of changes I will be making and will be seen from different perspectives. This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so go easy on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Muggle Brother Barry Potts

**Author's Note:**

> Harry runs into a someone he hasn't seen in a few years with the most unexpected people possible. Draco is astounded to learn that his sister was capable of keeping secrets from him. Diana is amused at her brother's reaction and estatic with her reunion to her old best friend. Everyone else is just simply confused at the encounter.

The crowds all made their way to stadium and Harry’s heart was leaping with excitement. He was walking in between Ron and Hermione as they talked excitedly about how they thought the outcome of the Quidditch World Cup would be. Many people were dressed up in their colors for Bulgaria or Ireland and they all buzzed with the many voices talking. The trio was so absorbed in talking that they ran smack into the twins’ backs. They were just about to question them when they moved aside and showed what the holdup was. Standing in front of Arthur Weasley who was at the front of the group was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.  


“Arthur! There you are, I was just about to head up to the top box myself when I ran into the Malfoys as well.” The minister had a large smile on his face as he gestured to the group he was just talking to. Directly behind the minister stood Lucius Malfoy and a woman who must have been his wife, both wore sneers on their faces behind the ministers back. Harry’s eyes trailed over to the young man who stood beside Mrs. Malfoy and shared the same pale skin and blond almost white hair, the trio immediately identified him as Draco Malfoy.  


But almost at the exact same time everyone turned to stare at the person who stood directly beside Draco as he had an arm around the person’s shoulders. Their head was bowed allowing long straight blond hair to hide the person’s face. Harry saw barely the chin and cheeks of this person in the shadow of their hair and his eyes narrowed. There was something about this person that just seemed…familiar.  


“Ah yes!” the minister exclaimed making everyone stop their intense staring on this mysterious person. Draco’s eyes were narrowed on everyone who had been staring and he visibly tightened his hold on the much shorter person at his side. “You all must know who the Malfoy’s are of course?” The minister continued on “Or Lucius at least.”  


“Yes I am acquainted with Lucius.” Mr. Weasley said while giving a smile he must have worked hard to make. Mr. Malfoy stepped forward with a smile to the minister.  


“Let me introduce you to the rest of my family” Mr. Malfoy said with another smile to the minister who beamed at him. Mr. Malfoy was obviously keeping up appearances for the Minister of Magic only. “This is my wife Narcissa,” Mrs. Malfoy came forward and shook hands with Mr. Weasley with a tight lipped forced smile before sweeping away to stand beside the unknown person and also putting an arm around their shoulder. “Your children must know my son Draco,” Draco gave a stiff nod to the family’s general direction and they, along with Harry and Hermione gave one back. Finally Lucius gestured the girl standing beside Draco who still had their head bowed hiding their face. “And this is my daughter-” everyone startled at the declaration, as far as anyone knew Draco was an only child. But no one was more startled than Harry as the girl lifted her head at last.  


“Diana?!” Harry exclaimed cutting off Lucius before he could say her name. Everyone turned to Harry surprised and the girl gave him a curious look. Harry gasped as the girl’s entire face came to light. Immediately memories flashed through Harry’s mind of a laughing six year old girl with a dazzling smile and wide bright blue eyes. Many memories surfaced of this girl, Diana, smiling, laughing, pouting, thinking, angry, and one was even of her sleeping with a smile on her face.  


But the girl in front of Harry was older, and her hair was straight instead of the many ringlets of curls she used to have. Her eyes were still the intense bright blue but now a bright scar marred the left side of her face that stretched from above her left eyebrow down to below her left eye, it was even visible on her eyelid when she blinked. The sight of the scar made him feel sick to his stomach but he pushed it back. Diana looked at him curiously before realization dawned on her face and her face split into the grin Harry was used to seeing on her face. “Harry! Oh Harry you’re actually here!”  


Diana ran forward, despite how hard Narcissa and Draco were holding her back, and maneuvered her way through the Weasleys to get to Harry. She wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug and Harry was quick to hug her back tightly. Harry felt himself in a daze, hardly believing that the same Diana from when he was nine is the same Diana who was hugging him now. Glancing at the Weasleys he saw them staring at him in astonishment, with a glance at the Malfoys he saw Narcissa and Lucius watching the whole ordeal through narrowed eyes. Draco seemed surprised but angry as well as he eyed Harry's arms around Diana. Diana pulled away from the hug and looked up at Harry with a great big smile and the same twinkling eyes Harry always remembered her with. 

Doing the math in his head Harry was sure Diana should be about eleven right now, but even after the five years since he has seen her she was still small for her age. The thought made him smile and remember the old days when he would carry the small girl to go to their favorite hiding spot away from Dudley and his gang. However his remembering was interupted by a loud voice and Diana was wrenched out of Harry's arms. "Excuse me but I think everyone would like to know how exactly you know my sister!" Draco had pulled Diana to his chest and was staring at Harry as if he committed the worst crime possible.  


Diana put a hand to her forehead and sighed deeply while Harry narrowed his eyes. Diana patted Draco's arm as if to relax him but Harry was now realizing the full situation and he needed answers. "Actually Diana I want to know why you're with the Malfoys! You're not Lucius' daughter, I remember you're a Whitecraft! And the fact that you're here, you're a witch? Does that mean you knew who I was since the first time we met?" Harry felt a sense of hurt run through him not caring he was practically yelling in front of everyone even the Minister of Magic. Everyone in the wizarding world knew who "Harry Potter" was did that mean Diana had the entire time. Diana tugged herself out of Draco's arms and moved herself between both boys.  


"Alright I can explain everything just please both of you calm down!" Diana gave a sigh again and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I'm sure everyone would like to know also so I'll keep this brief." Diana turned to look at all the Malfoys "I suppose you remember when my dad was on an assignment and we all moved to the muggle world for a while?" Lucius and Narcissa both made faces but Draco nodded his head quickly. "Draco, I suppose you remember my best friend from that time? The one I called my 'muggle brother'?" Diana put up air quotes and Harry wanted to smack his forehead. Of course! Diana had a habit at the time of calling him her 'muggle brother'. He didnt know what it meant at the time and just assumed she had made up the word and when he had finally been told that he was a wizard he had forgotten all about it. Diana had known about the wizarding world before she met Harry.  


"Wait yes! I do remember!" Draco said suddenly said eyes focusing in on Diana. "Yeah I remember you use to talk my ear off about him. You said, you said his name was..." Draco got a concentrating look "You said his name was Barry Potts!" Draco's eyes narrowed as he suddenly realized how the name came to be "This entire time Barry Potts was Harry Potter?" Diana got a sheepish look on her face and nodded. "You never keep secrets from me! Why did you not tell me?" Draco looked hurt and Diana just shook her head.  


"For the same reason I didn't tell Harry I knew who he was." She turned to Harry and gave a small smile. "Harry the first time I saw you, your head was literally in the ground" Harry nodded his head also remembering when Dudley had caught him and had shoved his face into the dirt. Harry struggled as hard as he could and couldnt breath without getting dirt up his nose. Suddenly the pressure was gone and when he got up he saw a girl with her fists raised in front of her and Dudley sitting on his fat bottom sporting a bloody nose. "Harry I didnt realize who you were until your cousin had ran away screaming. When I realized who you were I didnt say anything because I knew you had been raised by muggles and probabley didnt know anything about the wizarding world." Harry nodded his head quickly feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest. But there was still the question of why she was with the Malfoys, of all people Diana should never be associated with them, especially not as a family member. 

Harry remembered Diana's parents well, her father was some sort of business man, tall with brown hair and the same blue eyes that sparkled in Diana's. Diana's mother had long blond almost white curly hair like Diana's giving her the same cheeks and shape of her chin. Looking at them now Diana looked the spitting image of Lucius Malfoy and it felt as if he had been dowsed in ice cold water. Diana's face turned sorrowful as if she knew what he was thinking about. "As for my current family," she gave a great sigh and ran a hand down the side of her face following the scar. Draco put his arm around her again and looked at her with worry. Diana curled herself in slightly with Draco before looking back up to Harry with a slightly cracked voice she tried as hard as she could to hide she said "My parents are dead Harry" Harry stared horrified and he vaguely saw the Weasleys give their own sign of horror and Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. "They were murdered almost a year ago. Afterward I was sent to live my mother's brother," she gestured to Lucius who came foward and clapped a hand over her shoulder not at all in a caring way like Draco was holding her. "Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa are now Mother and Father." she gave a small smile to Draco "As for Draco I have been calling him my brother for as long as I can remember"  


The Weasley family absolutely loathed the the Malfoys but the looks they gave Diana were of sympathy and sorrow. "Now that everything has been cleared up I recommend we all head up to our seats before the game starts" Lucius Malfoy said in an uncaring voice "Say good bye Diana" Mr. Malfoy stepped away and went to stand next to his wife. This time Diana was not held back by Draco as she stepped foward and gave Harry another hug this one harder than the last.  


"Lucius is right I shall meet you all in the top box" The minister said before sweeping away and greeting other people as he moved through the crowd.  


"I'll see you soon I hope" Harry said into Diana's ear and hugging her like he might never see her again. Diana nodded and moved to turn away when of all people Bill Weasley came foward and held his hand out. Diana seemed surprised but took it and shook his hand.  


"Whitecraft did I hear Harry say? Your father must have been Gregg Whitecraft am I right?" Diana nodded a smile lighting her eyes at the mention of her fathers name. "I knew your father Diana. He was a very good man and talked about his family often. I'm sorry I could'nt have met you earlier." Diana's eyes sparkled and she opened her mouth to speak but was interupted by Lucius.  


"Yes, yes, that's all good and well but we really should be going. Come along Diana and I would wash that hand of yours if I were you. You don't know where it has been." With the MInister of Magic gone Mr. Malfoy was back to his usual self with a smirk on his face. Diana was quick to turn around with a glare Harry was familiar with.  


"No thank you Father" Diana said in a cold hard voice that surprised the Weasleys but Harry was used to hearing it. "I would'nt want to acquire any of your bad habits Father." The Weasleys were all astonished at Diana's rebelling against Lucius. Mr. Malfoy looked angered but said nothing and turned away with his wife, Draco put a hand to his mouth and coughed that looked suspiciously like he was hiding a laugh. Diana turned back to everyone else and said "I hope I get to see you all soon and be formally introduced to you all but for now it appears I have to go" she gave a bow to them and winked once to Harry before turning around and taking Draco's hand. Together they walked after Lucius and Narcissa, Draco smiling widely at his sister and Diana giving a tinkling laugh that Harry remembered it always being.  


The Weasleys all looked at Harry with raised eyebrows but said nothing and together they once again made their way up to the stadium. The excitement of the match coming back to them and they joined in with the rest of crowed ready to cheer on their favorite teams and join in on the festivities afterwards.


	2. Keeping Him Busy Stops Him From Insulting People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is forced to hold his tongue in front of his sister while Diana converses with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The trio is not sure how to react to the big brother Draco they see before them.

The cheering was practically deafning as everyone was getting over the win from Ireland. Diana and Draco were part of the cheering as they exited the stadium with Diana sitting on Draco's shoulder. He had a tight hold around her legs to keep her from sliding off and for once was glad for the weight she lacked while on his shoulder. On the top of her head Diana wore a large green hat decorated with four leaf clovers all around it. They had sneaked off in front of their parents and were now rushing to stay ahead of the them to avoid the looks they would get for acting like children. The unfortunate thing however was the fact that they really were children, even if Draco was a bit more mature.

"I told you they would win." Diana said in a sing song voice and laughing when Draco playfully bounced her up and down. Draco slowed his walk knowing their parents were probably far behind by now.

"Yes I know, I get it. You win the bet" Draco was pouting but he was hiding a smile while he did it. He really thought Bulgaria would win with Krum as the seeker but Diana had proven him wrong. It had been an intense and exciting game wanting to have both siblings at the edge of their seats. But whenever Draco or, Diana mostly, did anything that seemed undignified in their father's eyes they were given a sharp tap from his cane and a glare. Although Mother had tried to tell Lucius that people their age were allowed to cheer and act silly her husband would have none of it, causing both siblings to remain in their seats hands in their laps and straight postures. A few gasps and exclamations passed their lips a few times and the siblings gave comments on the match quietly to each other so as not to anger their father. 

As much as Draco tried to keep a cool head about it, he found that he had not been completely focused on the match. Instead he would find his gaze on the back of Potter's head in a fixed glare. He had caught the boy glancing back at Diana with a happy smile as if to see how she was reacting to the game only to turn away quickly when he saw Draco's glare. A few times Potter glared back but he had never seen the glare Draco had been giving him until now. The image of Potter hugging his darling sister was burned into his memory and he didn't likt it one bit. He didn't like any boy touchng his sister, much less Potter. However, Diana had scolded him on the walk up to the top box and it caused him to hold back any remarks he wanted to make to Potter. 

Draco still had a prominent fake pout on his face when someone called out Diana's name. Turning around they saw Harry making his way toward them with Ron and Hermione trailing behind him and eying Diana. Draco gave a quiet groan that only Diana heard making her tap his head as a sign to put her down. Diana had a big smile on her face as Harry approached and Draco had big scowl on his face. He placed Diana directly beside him and kept her there when she tried to move. Draco gave a quick glance around and was disappointed to find that none of his friends who had come to see the match were around. He could just walk away but he knew Diana would not come along willingly and he wasn't about to leaver her alone with the trio. 

"Hey Diana, did you enjoy the match?" Harry asked as he finally reached them. His gaze was completely focused on Diana and ignored Draco making him not sure if he wanted to hit him or hex him. Diana kept her hand on Draco's as a way of keeping him calm but stepped in front of him as if to block the rivals from each other. 

"Oh yes it was so exciting." Diana said with wide smile that never changed from the time Harry had known her. It makes him smile wider and able to ignore the glare Draco is giving him. Ron and Hermione had reached his sides and they were both giving Diana tentative smiles that Diana returned with sparkling eyes. Diana started to hold out her hand to actually introduce her self to Harry's friends, a little eagerly wanting to make a good impression that she knew her new last name would not do. Draco gave another groan, this one more audible to the others, because he knew this conversation would not be over quickly and it made Diana roll her eyes at his reaction. She yanks off the hat she wears off her head and turns around to place it on Draco's own head. "Go ahead and distract yourself" Diana says pushing her hair back from her shoulders. 

Draco gives a small glance to the hat on his head but shrugs and then starts pulling back Diana's hair and seperating it. The trio furrow their eyebrows at Draco as he dedicates himself to braiding Diana's long waist length hair. Diana just gave them a happy smile and once agian held out her hand to introduce herself. "Hi I didn't get to introduce myself the first time we met. My name is Diana Malfoy." Ron and Hermione gave Diana wider smiles and held out their hands as well. 

"My name is Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you" The girls shook hands and Hermione looked up at Draco expecting him to make some remark about shaking hands with a mudblood, but instead when she looked up she saw him fixated on Diana's hair as he struggled to get her hair in order. The sight of it was astounding not only was he keeping quiet but the way he handled Diana's hair and kept glancing at her was in a way of taking care of the most precious thing to him. It amazed the trio to see Draco look at something or someone with so much love and for once actually act like a decent human being. Diana stared at him the same way and it made Harry look at Draco a little differently than before. Diana gave an exclamation that caused Draco to look up with slight worry. 

"Yes I remember who you are. You're one of the smartest people at Hogwarts." Diana said looking at Hermione with fascination. By the look on her face Harry could tell that Hermione was pleased with the recognition and shared a knowing look with Ron. Once again the trio expected Draco to make a remark but he just gave his sister a fond smile and went back to braidng her hair now that he had gotten it untangled. Ron stepped foward and held his hand out for Diana to take. This, unsurprising to Diana, caused a sharp glare from Draco that Ron ignored. 

"I'm Ron Weasley" Diana shook his hand and found that while Hermione had been comepletely accepting to her Ron had a suspicious look on his face that he kept throwing from Diana to Draco. Diana felt a fierce tug at her hair that caused a small "eep" to escape her mouth. Behind her Draco was biting at his lips furiously that Harry recognized as a habit Diana had when holding something back. Draco had his eyes narrowed at her hair and was gently rubbing her head where he had tugged as a way to say sorry without actually speaking. Draco was holding back harsh words, not only was Weasley so close to her but Draco could see the judgement in his eyes. Draco knew the judgement was his fault, for everything he had ever done, Weasley was judging his little sister and it tore at his heart to know that Weasely would not be the only one to do that to his sister. "Umm, is he alright?" Ron asked looking back and forth between the siblings as Draco's hands shook already at the end of the braid. 

Diana barely gave glance behind her to see her brother almost done with braiding her hair and was now patting his pockets to find a hair tie. "He's fine. It's not a secret that you three and my brother hate each other." Ron and Hermione gave her an startled look but Harry only laughed because even when she was six she had been a very perceptive child so it didn't surprise him now. "And as much as he tried to hide it I know how much of a git my big brother can actually be." At this Draco flinched but Diana ignored it. "My brother has a tendency to be rather rude to almost everyone, especially when I'm around boys, I find that keeping him busy stops him from insulting people." Realization hits the trio as to why Draco had been so quiet and so fixated on Diana's hair. It also became apparent why Draco glared when Ron and Harry were with Diana. Draco had finished braiding Diana's hair and was now running it through his fingers. 

"Either your hair needs to get longer or the conversation needs to get shorter." Draco said playing with the end of Diana's long completed braid before letting it go to fall on her back and putting his arm around her shoulders. Diana leaned against him but looked up with a smile full of mischief. 

"My hair is just fine, you have just have had way too much practice at braiding my hair." Draco scoffed but Diana continued "Maybe you should put practice into being nice" Draco gave a groan and leaned heavily against his sister enough to make her stumble but not fall. 

"Playing nice is too hard." Draco said in a whiny voice to play with his sisters. The trio was amazed to see Draco acting this way, he was actually being playful and for once wasn't acting like a pompous jerk. Hermione gave a giggle at the sight of Draco poking his sister to get her to laugh after she pouted at his words. Draco glanced up at the giggle and the trio expected a sneer, a remark, or a combination of the two. But to everyone's astonishment, Draco gave a genuine heartfelt smile. This was not one of his smiles he gave when he was taunting them or had somehow gotten them in trouble with Snape, it was a warm smile that he turned on Diana when she finally gave out a laugh when he prodded her tickle spot. She gave him a poke back and an involuntary laugh escaped his mouth. 

"Fine if you don't want to be nice I'll find some other way to distract you." Draco gave a shrug of his shoulders from where he stood behind Diana with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Hmm I'll probably have to go to a shop and find a Rubik's Cube for you" Draco gave a confused look while Diana gave a wink at Harry because it had been something they had both played with when they had spent hours under their tree. 

"What on earth is a Rubik's Cube." Ron asked just as confused. Harry, Hermione, and Diana all laughed at the boys confused faces before Hermione finally answered. 

"It's a puzzle muggles play with." Draco gave Diana a roll of his eyes but smiled fondly when she burst out in laughter. Draco started laughing with her and the trio took the time to see him as a completely different person. He was laughing and holding tightly to his sister. Draco for once was not laughing at them, insulting or taunting them. They enjoyed the sight of it. 

"Fine then what ever makes you happy" Draco said giving her braid a playful tug, at the same time he looked up as familiar faces appeared from the corner of his eye. Standing a few yards away was Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. As if being able to sniff him out Pansy caught site of him and waved vigorously at him and beckoned him over. Draco sighed heavily and said "I see Nott and Pansy. I'm going to say hi you want to come?" Draco was now far less apprehensive to the trio than he first was, he would let Diana stay with them if that was what she wanted. Although he didn't trust Weasley with the way he kept subtly judging Diana he was pretty sure Granger liked his sister well enough from the smiles she gave her. As for Potter, looking at him now and his reaction from when he first saw Diana, Draco knew Potter cared deeply for his sister and he wasn't sure how he should react to it, but he knew he would take care of her. 

Diana had glanced around until finally catching sight of Pansy and Nott and gave a snort. "No thank you. Her brother is with her and I don't want to see him, besides I already don't like Nott and Pansy as it is." Diana moved foward and stood beside Harry latching herself onto him as he put his arm around her shoulders the way Draco had done. "If you don't mind I think I will stay with Harry, Ron, and Hermione." By the look on her face Draco knew she was testing him to see if he trusted her and with a glance at each of the trio he gave his answer. 

"I don't mind." Draco turned to walk away but before he fully did, gave a quick glance around with a critical eye analyzing the people around them and then turned back around to look at Harry "Don't let her out of your sight until I return." Harry tightened his arm around Diana and nodded his head. Draco walked away towards Nott and Pansy who wrapped her arms around him tightley in a possessive way. Diana gave a sound of disgust and turned her attention back to the trio. 

"Diana why did your brother ask me to stay with you until he came back?" Harry asked looking down at her. Diana looked up at him and Harry almost flinched. The sight of the scar really bothered him but he didn't want to hurt Diana's feelings. A small scar like his was nothing, something that could easily be covered up, but Diana's was easily seen and caused some people to stare as they passed by. Someone as sweet and caring as her should not have gotten a scar like that, he wasn't sure how she got it but he was sure he would find out at one point. There was a time they told each other everything and had only changed when Diana had moved, but Harry was beyond sure the time would come again now that he was reunited with her. 

Diana pouted but then gave a serious expression. "Draco is worried that all the bullying he has done will come back and affect me. If it was just him I'm sure he wouldn't care but he is really overprotective as I'm sure you've noticed. He is scared people might try to get back at him through me so he doesn't let me out of his sight unless I'm with someone he knows will watch over me." The trio nodded and Harry made a silent vow not to let anyone lay a hand on Diana. There is a long list of people who Draco had bullied and some of them would definitely take advantage of Draco's obvious weakness from his sister. This time he would be the one fighting to protect the other, he wouldn't let anyone hurt Diana. After a moment Hermione broke the silence that had settled on them. 

"Diana how old are you? You must be starting school soon? Where will you be going?" Diana gave a smile and her eyes sparkled that proved just how happy she was. Despite the sight of the scar moving with her smile Harry was sure that it was one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. 

"Of course how could I forget?" Diana said putting a hand to forehead. "When I was nine years old I started an early program that allowed me to practice magic, however the level of magic I was able to do exceeded the program so they tested me and placed me where I belonged." Diana gave a bashful blush but there was an air of pride when she said. "I started my first year of school three years ealier than I was supposed to. I'm eleven now so I will be attending classes with the third years." Hermione's eyes seemed to pop out of her head, Ron looked slightly impressed, and Harry gave Diana a proud smile she normally saw on Draco's face. 

"I've heard of students being able to do that but it's supposed to be really hard! I study day and night and haven't accomplished that!" Hermione said in shock. Harry hid a laugh and looked to see Ron doing the same thing. 

"That's because it's not about studying but about your level of magic. There's only four who have skipped ahead with me, one of them is my best friend Jason." Harry made a startled noise. 

"Jason Grey? The kid who followed you around and I said you would marry some day?" Harry asked and Diana nodded her head with a blush but a wide smile. "He's a wizard too?" He asked incrediously. 

"Yes he is but he didn't know until I told him, his parents were muggles so he had no idea. His parents were really close to mine so when they invited him to come with me to school they thought it was just another regular boarding school. When we arrived I was proven right when he was given a practice wand, he did wonderful things so he followed along with me. When we officialy were granted permission to start school early was when we told his parents what he was. After that we attended Beauxbatons together since we were living in France for a while and it was the closest school." Harry took a moment to process all the information. Diana always made him dizzy with the infromation she bubbled with and now was no exception. "But since the death of my parents the Malfoys decided to move me this year." Diana frowned for a moment and her hand reached up and gently brushed her hand down her scar. But then Diana gave a smile and looked up at Harry "But I do have good news. They want me to be closer to Draco so they're sending me to Hogwarts." 

Immediately Harry felt his heart lift and happiness surged through him. In his moment of excitement Harry picked up Diana and twirled her around causing her to squeal happily. Diana would be with Harry at Hogwarts, he would have his best friend back. He couldn't wait to show her all of the great places about it and have her around for quidditch matches. But then the thought occured that those were probabley all of the same things Draco would be doing with Diana too. In fact if Diana was now a Malfoy it was almost a no doubt that she would be placed into Slytherin. But Harry didn't let that take away his happiness as he squeezed her tightley, Slytherin or not he would find ways to spend time with Diana. He looked up and saw Hermione with an amused smile at Harry while Ron looked slightley horrified. Harry knew Ron was judging Diana already but one way or another he would have to get Ron to not think of Diana as a Malfoy but as a Whitecraft he knew her to be. 

"I see she told you the good news then?" came a drawling voice. Looking up they saw Draco walking back to them and saw Pansy beyond his shoulder with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Harry thought he would be given a glare because he was still holding onto Diana but instead he was smiling in amusement. "Believe it or not that was my same reaction when I found out Diana would be coming to school with me." The trio surprisingly believed him, because watching him interact with her the way he had was something they also they at one point wouldn't have believed. Diana walked over to him nuzzeled her head against his shoulder and Draco chuckled because it was a sign that meant she was sleepy. "I knew you would be tired. Mother and Father are waiting for us over there why don't you go with them I'll be with you in a moment." Diana yawned and almost laughed at the fact she would most definitely have been scolded by father if he had seen it. She gave a nod and waved good bye to Ron and Hermione, gave one last quick hug to Harry who really did not want to let her go but did anyway, before she walked over to her parents. Narcissa gave a rare fond smile and put her arm around her before leading her off as they followed behind Lucius. 

Draco turned around and it was expected that he would make an insult or taunt or something back to his old nature, especially to Harry who had been the closest to her. But instead he said. "Granger, could I please have a word with you?" Everyone was surprised and Ron looked ready to protest but Hermione held up a hand to stop him and followed after Draco. 

"What is it that you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked gazing at him with a critical eye. He sighed and ran a hand down his face before he gazed off at where Diana had recently been with his parents. Malfoy turned back around and gazed at Hermione with pleading eyes. 

"I know this sudden and I probabley don't have any right in asking you this but please I am begging you for a favor." Hermione raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest and gestured him to continue. "Look like Diana said she is going to be going to Hogwarts but I'm scared I won't be able to watch over her as much as I would like to. Diana hasn't been sorted into her house yet but I just know she won't go to Slytherin. She is going to be placed in Gryffindor-" Hermione cut him off with a roll of her eyes. 

"You don't know that for sure Malfoy. No one does she could be placed in Ravenclaw for all we know, she seems very clever enough." Malfoy shook his head swiftly and paced a bit before answering her. 

"Granger please! Don't think about the books for just a moment. Haven't you ever had feeling and just knew in your heart that something would turn out a certain way even if the books say other wise?" Hermione wanted to protest but knew she couldn't. Malfoy for once actually had a point. "Look I don't think I am asking for much I just want you to watch over her when I can't. I would ask Potter since he knows her so well but he's a boy and a girl would probably be better if she ever needed help in anything that a boy would know nothing about." Hermione said nothing but instead thought it over. What he was asking really wasn't much and there was still the chance Diana would be sorted to Slytherin or even another house. She hadn't known her long but she knew she really did like Diana already. 

Draco saw the Hermione was thinking it over and knew he still had to somehow convince her. "Please I promise you she is nothing like me I swear!" by now Draco's hands were clasped in front of him in a pleading gesture. "You must have seen how she is. By heart she is not a Malfoy, and there is nothing wrong with that. She doesn't care about money or blood purity. Her best friend is a mud-" at the look on Granger's face Draco cut himself off. "I mean a muggle born. You see?! Diana hates it when I use that word and even as hard as I try being nice is not my first nature as you already know. I love her to bits but I always end doing something wrong and end up going days without her speaking to me. It could go on for weeks at Hogwarts, she really has no choice but to talk to me at home, there is no one else for her to talk to. I wouldn't be able to know if she is sleeping well, or eating right. After the murder of her parents Diana doesn't do much of that and I need to make sure she is fully healthy." At this Hermione frowned and immediately knew what Draco was reffering to. Diana seemed small for her age but was also just a little too skinny to be healthy. "Please Granger, if you do this it won't be for me but for her." 

Hermione said nothing for a moment. Instead she just stared at Draco and analyzed his clasped hands and a look of absolute dread on his face. He really meant what he said and as much as she hated to admit it, it was really touching her heart how much Malfoy actually cared for his sister. At last Hermione gave a nod and a small barely there smile. "Alright Malfoy, I'll do it. But it will be for her and not for you. You still have a lot of practicing to be nice to actually get at your sister's level of being liked." Draco gave a great smile and seemed to almost jump in the air with joy. 

"Thank you so much Granger, thank you! I promise before long you'll be attached to her almost as much as Potter and I are." Draco said with confidence. Herminone gave a laugh and said before walking off. 

"Wow and here I thought you and Harry would have absolutely nothing in common." Draco turned around swiftly to hide his blush and walked away to get back to his parent's and sister. Hopefully his face still wasn't red by the time he reached them.


	3. The Death Eaters Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death Eaters attack and Draco gives Diana over to Harry to take care of her. When the trio is accused of casting the Dark Mark into the sky it is surprisingly Draco who comes to the rescue.

There was screaming all around and in the distance something like the sound of explosions. Harry was shaken awake by Mr. Weasley and in a rush everyone was out of the tent. In the distance Harry saw what looked like hooded figures in a group setting fire to random tents as they came. The twins were put in charge of taking care of Ginny while Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley went to help the Ministry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were running behind the twins but they were losing them in the crowd. People were running and screaming all around them as the hooded figures got closer. Soon enough they lost sight of the red hair from George, Fred and Ginny in front of them. The trio kept running in the general direction the twins and Ginny had run to, hoping they would at some point find them again.

They had been running for a few minutes already, almost to the woods, when Harry heard a familiar voice calling out to him and he was sure for a moment he was hearing things. But then he saw Ron and Hermione glancing around as well and he knew it wasn't just him who heard it. Finally he realized the voice was getting louder as it got closer and then he heard it clearly from right behind them. "Potter! Hey wait Potter! Please wait! POTTER!"

Harry and the others turned around and saw the most unexpected person calling out to them. Draco Malfoy was running as fast as he could towards them while carrying a screaming Diana over his shoulder. They stopped running giving time to Malfoy so he could catch up with them. When he reached them he was out of breath and Diana was just about the same as she was almost in tears as she wailed something they couldn't make out but sounded like she was pleading to Malfoy about something. Without warning Malfoy grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him closer. Hermione gasped and Ron started yelling and cursing at him to let Harry go, but Harry didn't fight back. He was seeing the look on Malfoy's face that he never saw before. It wasn't his usual smirk, sneer, or even anger but something that resembled desperation. "Please Potter I need you to take my sister with you!"

Diana started screaming again, this time it was easier to make out "No! Don't you dare Draco! You promised me! YOU PROMISED ME!" Malfoy gave a helpless look and brought Diana from over his shoulder to hold her princess style and held her out to Harry. Diana struggled to keep her hold on her brother by holding him tight around the neck. Malfoy turned pleading eyes to Harry and the sight of it was unnerving. Harry without thinking took Diana from Malfoy's arms and took a step back enough that she had to release her hold on her brother. Malfoy only stepped foward enough to reach out and hold Diana's face in his hands.

"Diana I know what I promised you, but if I have to break one promise to keep another this is one of those times. I promised I would keep you safe and that is what I'm doing!" Malfoy turned to look at Harry and his eyes were wide with seriousness that Harry had never seen before. "Take her with you and keep her safe. Do not let her out of your sight! I will be back as soon as possible!" Malfoy turned around, about to run off again, but Harry caught his arm in a tight grip.

"Where the hell are you going that you're abandoning your own sister?!" Harry yelled at him. Diana was wimpering but not crying in his arms, putting a hand out and letting it rest on top of Harry's that gripped Malfoy's arm. Malfoy turned around and Harry expected a glare for grabbing him but instead Malfoy met Harry's eyes and there was no hatred or rage, only a look that said he wouldn't leave Diana if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

"I'm not abandoning my sister. I'm trying to protect her by leaving her with someone I know will take care of her." Malfoy's eyes narrowed the way they usually did when he was challenging Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes back at Malfoy and pulled Diana closer to him and away from her brother making her wimper once again. A sudden explosion much closer than before brought them back to the on coming threat. Malfoy whirled around in shock. "We've been here too long. Start running, get to he woods and keep running. Don't let any of them see you, especially you Potter." Malfoy said turning to look him in the eye. He yanked his arm away and started pushing them to start running again. "And for Merlin's sake Potter TAKE CARE OF MY SISTER!"

They all started running once again. Ron, Hermione, and Diana in Harry's arms were rushing to the woods while Malfoy turned around and ran in what seemed the direction of the hooded figures were. No one spoke until they were safely inside the woods and the hooded figures were left behind. No one was around as far as they could see and they could not hear any sounds that indicated people nearby. Diana finally having calmed down enough and told a panting Harry "Put me down I can run."

Harry wanted to argue for a moment, not sure if she would try to run back to her brother, but he relented and stopped for just a moment to let her down. He kept a firm hold on her hand and they ran together to catch up with Ron and Hermione. When they reached them they started to slow down until they stopped to catch their breaths. Diana who only ran for about a minute or two was watching their surroundings with narrowed eyes while the others gained back their regular breathing. "I don't hear anything. I think we lost them." she said as she turned in a full circle while running her hand over her pocket. Looking closer Harry saw the handle of her wand sticking out of the pocket.

"Diana..." Harry panted with his hands on his knees and looking up at her. "Why did...your brother tell us...not to let...those people see us...especially me?" Harry panted in between the words before finally standing up to see Diana giving him a quizzical look. But then a look of what seemed to be realization crossed over her face. She turned to Ron and Hermione is surprise.

"Did no one tell him who those freaks are?!" Diana was left with her mouth open at the shaking of heads from Ron and Hermione. She turned around to look at Harry who was staring very confused at everyone. Diana took a deep breath and grabbed Harry's hand in hers not sure how he would react to who those people actually were. "Harry those people are called Death Eaters." Diana analyzed Harry's face for any sign of recognition but found none. "They're followers of Voldemort" Ron and Hermione gasped from behind her but her focus was on Harry. His eyes had widened at the news but it wasn't really surprise that showed on his face.

Instead he only said "You said his name, you aren't scared to say it" Diana gave a small smile, shook her head, and tugged at his hand and motioned with her head to others to keep walking. Harry didn't question her on what was either her bravery or carelessness. They continued to walk, this time more carefull of the tree roots and stumps that tried to trip them when they had first run into the woods. After a few minutes Harry asked what had been tickling his mind since Malfoy left Diana with him. "Diana, when you said your brother made you a promise, what was the promise?"

Diana turned silent and a frown set upon her face with furrowed eye brows. She heaved a big sigh and ran a hand down her scar once again. She glanced around and noticed how Hermione and Ron glanced at her in interest for her response. She gave an noticable gulp and said in a resigned voice "I suppose before I say what the actual promise is I should explain that when my parents were murdered...I was there to witness it." Harry felt an icy chill in the pit of his stomach that seemed to get colder as Diana continued "That's how I got my scar the murderer tried to get me as well, but I made it out alive." Harry felt Diana squeeze his hand tightly and he squeezed it back just as tightly. "You have to understand that after the murder I was in a very fragile state. I was constantly crying and I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me. In a matter of one horrible night my life was changed. My first night in the manor I did nothing but cry in my room." Diana paused in her talking and for a few moments the only sound was them finding their way through the woods.

Harry gave Diana's hand another squeeze as he watched Diana's eyes give a far away look where she must have been remembering that horrible night. "Draco never left me. He stayed by me when Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa didn't know how to react to me. That night after my third refusal of my meal Draco made me a promise. He knew how alone I felt, my father's parents had died years before, leaving me with only my mother's family to cling to. A family that knew nothing of feelings, all except for Draco. I was terrified of the dark and what lurked in it, scared someone else would come for me as they did with my parents." Diana gave another sigh this one smaller and a small smile appeared with it. "Draco promised me that he would never, ever leave me. He said he would always be there for me and protect me." Diana's smile grew slightly bigger "After that I wasn't so scared anymore and I changed dramatically after that. I shaped myself into the Malfoy I would have to become on the outside while still keeping the Whitecraft part of me on the inside."

It once again grew silent as Harry pondered Diana's words. Slytherins were supposed to be all about self preservation but from what Diana said (and seeing it first hand when he was with Diana) it seemed that Draco would, without a second thought, put Diana above anything else. And while Harry would without a doubt do the same for Diana himself, imagining Draco doing the same was something that was just so far from the ordinary. The last time Harry saw Draco the concern had not been for himself but for his sister and getting her to saftey. He was, in fact, so worried for his sister he ran to one of the people he hated the most without a second thought. As much as Harry didn't like it, he was starting to see a new Draco Malfoy. A Draco Malfoy that was actually a caring person who put someone else before himself. It surprised Harry even more that he actually liked the Draco Malfoy Diana had brought out for them see instead of his usual self. But then Diana was usually the type of person to bring out the best in everyone and he was probably only having wishfull thinking.

Another glance down at Diana, however, got him thinking again. Diana had said the Malfoys were people who knew nothing about feelings, all except for Draco. While Harry could understand Malfoy's parents having no feelings he only knew Malfoy felt anything at all from the way he looked with loving care at Diana. Other than that Malfoy's face was blank of any and all emotion, and it burned his heart when he saw Diana walking with her new parents and having the exact same blank expression on her face. Looking at her now away from her parents, her face wasn't the blank look she was supposed to have now that she was a Malfoy. But Harry liked her this way, it helped him understand some of the things that passed through her head the way he was able to when they were younger. He found himself smiling and rubbing his thumb along her hand that was surprisingly a lot rougher than it had been when she was younger and he held her much softer hand.

He wasn't left time to ponder the change in Diana's hand because Hermione in front of them turned around swiftly and held up her hands in a gesture to stop and then put a finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet. Harry concentrated on the sounds around them but heard nothing out of the ordinary. Just as Ron opened his mouth to speak they all froze at the sound of rustling very near to them. They all gathered together and Harry automatically pushed Diana behind him, away from where the noise was and felt Hermione grip his left hand. With a quick glance he saw Diana's hands gripping both his and Hermione's shirts, while Hermione's other hand also gripped Ron's hand. For a moment all was silent until they heard the rustling once again moving even closer than before until they saw an outline of someone standing in the shadows in front of them.

He felt Diana let go of his shirt and move around him until she stood on his right. He glanced at her and saw that her wand was out in front of her with a determined look on her face. Harry put his arm around her shoulder scared for her well being and upset that he actually didn't know any spells for defense. But should the situation call for it he would put himself in front of Diana instead of her be hit with a spell. He gripped her shoulder a little hard when the figure moved again. They didn't seem to have gotten the person's attention as it moved only slightly away from them. But then a raspy male voice spoke and a flash of green was seen before the sky was lit up with a giant skull. Harry's stomach churned as he saw a snake slither out from the mouth of the skull. Diana gave a sharp gasp and the figure in front of them seemed to have realized they were there because then the figure was running away fast and before they could do anything else loud pops were heard all around them and then many voices shouted " _Stupefy_ "

Hermione had grabbed all their heads and threw them to the ground before the spells could hit them. There was shouting all around but one voice rang out from them all. "Stop it. Stop! They didn't do it!" Draco Malfoy came running out of the woods fast and the people who surrounded them turned towards him. Harry realized that the main figure of the surrounding people was Barty Crouch whose wand lowered at the sight of Malfoy running to them until he too was in the circle with them and pulled a shocked Diana into his arms. Malfoy turned around swiftly to face Crouch while still holding Diana closely to him. "They didn't do it sir I can vouch for them. I gave my sister Diana to them to protect and went looking for my parents. I found them but saw a figure enter the woods directly after they did." Malfoy panted slightly from speaking so fast and partly from his run to them. 

"Young Mr. Malfoy everyone was running into the woods we can't just take your story into account-" Mr. Crouch was saying but was interuppted by someone else who just arrived with another pop. 

"Of course you can take his story into account!" Mr. Weasley had just arrived and he pushed Malfoy and Diana back behind him in an astonishing protective manner. "They're just kids Barty! They couldn't have done it!" he turned around and faced Malfoy "You! You said you saw someone, who was it, what did they look like?" 

Malfoy looked startled at being questioned but was quick to answer. "I didn't see his face clearly but I just know there was no one there one minute and the next I saw a man entering the woods. I followed behind but the Mark had already been made and you had surrounded the wrong people." Malfoy's head rose a little straighter the way it did when he got in his arrogent attitude. "If you had been thinking a little clearer maybe the rightful person would have been captured by now." Mr. Crouch got a sour look on his face but Harry spoke before he could. 

"Wait! That mark in the sky, is that what this is all about? What is it? What does it mean?" Diana gave a gasp and broke free from her brothers side and turned to grab Harry's arm causing him to look into her eyes. 

"Harry that mark" Diana pointed to the sky and Harry barely looked up before meeting Diana's eyes again. "It's called the Dark Mark it's the mark of Voldemort" people gasped and from the corner of his eyes he saw Ron, Hermione, and even Malfoy flinch but Harry's mind was thinking so fast he couldn't concentrate on it. He turned to face Mr. Crouch. 

"Then it must have been one of his followers. The people from before, couldn't they have made the mark?" Harry was once again gripping Diana's shoulder holding her against him. It calmed him and she must have realized it as well since she wrapped her arms around him tightly and soothingly ran her hands up and down to calm him. Malfoy was scoweling. 

"Yes it would be the obvious answer that one of his followers would make the Mark but apparently the Ministry likes to torment children instead." Malfoy said in a scowl and Mr. Crouch gave him a sneer. 

"I think it is about time we all head back home now. It is quite obvious they didn't do this as young Mr. Malfoy has so rightfuly pointed out and I think the siblings should be getting back to their parents and into bed as well as my son and his friends." Mr. Weasley spoke in calming tones and turned to Crouch "I think we should be allowed to go home am I right Barty?" Mr. Crouch gave a small nod of his head and Mr. Weasley gave a sigh of relief. "Alright then, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Diana I will be taking you back to your parents before we head off. Let's go" 

Surprisingly Malfoy didn't argue, instead he started wispering to Diana while their group walked started walking away from the others. Malfoy was questioning his sister frantically if she was alright or if she was injured. Diana still clinging to Harry wispered back to him what had happened while they walked. Malfoy explained to Diana that he had left their parents near their tent when he had seen the man enter the woods, scared for his sister he had ran to go look for them. Malfoy was still examining his sister worriedly but could find nothing wrong when he gave a sigh of relief. It took Harry a while longer to realize that Malfoy was so distracted he wasn't even mad about Harry holding onto Diana like he was. 

When they reached the end of the woods they found Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy waiting for them. Lucius didn't seem to care at the sight of his children but Narcissa's eyes roamed over them in a worried manner the way a mother should, other than that there was no emotion. "Come along now Draco and Diana it is time we head home." They turned immediately away and Diana gave a quick hug to Harry and sneaked a kiss to his cheek. Harry looked up at Malfoy to see his reaction but he only rolled his eyes and gave a small amused smile. It shocked him but he didn't question Malfoy's change in attitude. Diana waved to the others and skipped over to her brother's side. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her. 

Before they could actually leave however Mr. Weasley stepped towards Malfoy with a gentle smile. "I would just like to properly thank you for helping my son, Hermione, and Harry. It really means a lot" Malfoy's eyes widened and his mouth worked like he was trying to speak but the words wouldn't come. Diana gave a giggle and stepped fowards. 

"What he means to say is you're welcome." Diana held out a hand and shook Mr. Weasley's before looking up at Malfoy. He seemed to have shook himself out of his shock. 

"Right, yeah, we should be going Diana." Malfoy took her arm and gave a nod to Mr. Weasley. Malfoy's hand slid from Diana's arm to her hand and held it in his. It was the last thing Harry saw before they reached their parents and each grabbed onto one of their arms. With a pop they were gone and Harry knew he wouldn't get to see Diana again until it was time to leave for school and they had to board the train. Tired from the nights ordeal he nor anyone else spoke for a while until they reached the port key (where the twins and Ginny waited for them) that would take them back to the Burrow and nice warm beds.


	4. But You Admit I'm Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to board the train to Hogwarts! Diana commits animal cruelty, Draco hides from Pansy and wonders why Granger is suddenly watching him like a hawk, Harry enjoys Diana's company, Ron sits back and scowls, and Hermione starts watching Draco with a critical eye when she notices a peculiar behavior. And this is all before Diana finally gets sorted into her rightful house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know Ginny never showed any interest in Harry during this period of the Harry Potter stories in either the book or the movie. However I am going to put her showing an obvious interest in Harry and being a little (sorry, not really, for the language) bitchy. So for those of you who like Ginny I'm sorry but I really want to put in a jealous and possesive Draco into this story.

"Diana, go to your room. I'll be there in a bit." They had just gotten into the manor after they Apparated outside the gates directly from the where they left the Weasleys and their company. Draco knew the look on his father's face all too well and he didn't need Diana to witness what ever it was his father was about to do. Diana turned around with confusion but with her tired eyes she wasn't able to see past what would obviously have been a fake smile if she was fully awake. She nodded her head and walked off to her room and it wasn't until he could no longer hear her foot steps that he turned around to face his father.

He had fully turned around only to be hit across the face with his father's cane. Narcissa gave a gasp with an exclamation of "Lucius no!" but it fell upon deaf ears. Draco fell to the floor and put a hand up to touch his swelling cheek, only mildly thankful Diana's room was far enough away to not hear anything happening. He wiped off the bit of blood that escaped from the corner of his mouth, it hurt so much but Draco didn't let out a sound and instead only looked up at his father with empty, uncaring eyes. His father's eyes showed absolute fury in them but Draco wasn't scared, instead he felt only rage. Lucius finally spoke in a quivering voice that showed his anger. "Do you realize what you could have done! How dare you defy me!"

Draco brought himself back to his feet and barely gave a glance at his mother who trembled and watched the both of them with wide eyes. "Excuse me Father, but do you have any idea what _you_ could have done?" Lucius' only response was hit Draco again with his cane this time right in his ribs. Draco again didn't cry out but his mother did. He felt what he thought was his ribs cracking and the painful feeling of even breathing. He was bending over a bit to catch his aching breaths as he held himself where he had been hit.

"I told you to stay with your sister and keep her out of our way while we did what we had to. But instead you left your sister with Potter of all people and disrupted us just as we were getting started. You're lucky we weren't caught!" Draco just glared at him with slight surprise before he straightened himself to look his father in the eyes.

"I did what I had to, I kept my sister safe!" Lucius' eyes flashed in a warning, grabbing his son by the front of his shirt roughly but Draco didn't care. "I know you think you were protecting us a long time ago when you joined the Death Eaters but times have changed. It won't protect us this time, it will only put us in danger. If I hadn't gotten you when I did you really would have been caught." Lucius was about to speak but Draco kept speaking. Saying the words that were probably the harshest thing he had ever said to his own father. "I promised I would protect my sister and I did do it. Don't blame me because you couldn't protect yours."

Lucius was at a lost for words and Draco took that chance to shove him away. Lucius let him go without a fight, his eyes far away in what Draco was sure was a place Lucius was still able to take care of his sister Elizabeth. But at the moment with his painful cracked ribs and increasingly swelling cheek, Draco did not even care. He only cared for what remained of his Aunt Elizabeth and hoped that she had already gone to bed and did not wait up for him. He turned away without another look at his father and made his way to Diana's room, the place he knew would calm his increasing rage. He was lucky when he got there that Diana was already asleep, his only wish at the moment was that he was able to calm her rage in morning when she saw her brother's appearence.

~*~

The minute they stepped foot on the train platform Harry's eyes searched for a familiar head of long blond hair. Hermione gave him a knowing smile and searched for Diana as well while Ron chose to ignore that the girl probably ever existed. Having already said good bye to the Weasleys Harry made his way to the train only to be stopped by someone crashing into him and knocking him flat on his back. He gave a groan as the person he ran into landed on top of him. When he looked down to the see the shorter person he gave a small smile through the pain in his stomach and said "Jason, why is it that when ever we meet it is because Diana literally chased you right into me?"

A giggle made its way to Harry's ears and looking past a dazed Jason he saw, unsurprisingly, Diana standing there holding back laughs at the sight. Beside her stood Malfoy and Harry had to do a double take at him when he saw a very bruised cheek. But Malfoy was smiling and seemed to also be holding back laughs as he said "Oh good, I thought it was only me who got trampled by him."

Jason was on his feet as quick as possible while blushing a very bright red, he looked almost the same as he had the last time he saw him with his black hair and dark green eyes. Except he had grown to be a little taller than Diana and his face looked older with less of the baby fat, he had also let his hair grow out a little so it reached his shoulders. "Sorry Harry, you know how we get. It might have been a few years but nothing has really changed" Harry only smiled and got up with a bigger smile now that the pain was gone. Diana ran up to him and hugged him tight while Jason gave him a wide grin. "Good to see you again Harry. When Diana said we would be going to the same school I didn't think this would be how we met again."

"I didn't think so either, but then again some things haven't changed." Diana gave a giggle before releasing Harry and grabbing onto Jason's hand. To anyone else it might seem that Diana and Jason were a couple from the way they held hands and acted with each other, but Harry knew that it was natural for them. After all they had been holding each other's hands since they were six years old. Diana's attention was barely drawn away from Malfoy being dragged away by Pansy Parkinson but she only rolled her eyes and beamed at Harry.

"Jase and I already have seats saved so when you're ready you, Hermione, and Ron can come join us." with that she skipped away while Jason trailed along a little slower but still holding onto her hand with a fond smile he only ever used for Diana. Harry smiled after them and waited for Ron and Hermione to finish saying their good byes before they went off in search of Diana and Jason. Ron complained the entire way until they found Diana and Jason sitting together in a compartment in the middle of the train.

The trio sat on the other side of the compartment across from the two younger kids. Harry quickly introduced Jason to them when he saw his shy behavior coming in and making him extremely quiet. Jason didn't say a word until Diana pulled his hand onto her lap and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Sorry, I'm not much of a talker. My name is Jason. You'll hear Diana call me Jase but I only allow her to call me that" Hermione was quick to get along with him when the boys intellect started to show and they were quickly discussing the book "Hogwarts: A History" in complete depth.

Ron sulked as the pair talked and tried to ignore the presence of Diana or as he had been referring to her lately "The Other Malfoy" even though it annoyed Harry to hear him call her that. After everyone got back to the Burrow and everyone had calmed down enough, Harry was questioned on the young Whitecraft that Harry used to know. In comparison the six year old Diana to the Diana everyone recently saw, there really wasn't much difference. Although the sight of Diana's scar was evidence that some things had changed and it was even worse now that Harry knew Diana had been there to witness her parents murder. After Harry's more informative insight on Diana Hermione relaxed a little more and told them what Malfoy had asked of her. She said she agreed because she had liked Diana and it was only reinforced with Harry's encouraging.

Harry was shocked but not because of Malfoy's asking to take care of Diana. If anything the night had proven that Malfoy would go to them if it meant Diana would be safe. It was the fact that he had asked Hermione who came in second when it came to Malfoy's hate. It was also the fact that Malfoy was sure without a doubt that Diana would be in Gryffindor. Harry knew she was brave, but he also knew she was smart, hard working, and being in her new family could easily mean she would end up in Slytherin. She could end up anywhere but Mafloy was sure she would become a Gryffidor, the Slytherins absolute most hated enemy. It all circled around Harry's head to the point where he didn't even notice that the train had started moving.

He looked up and noticed that while Ron was still sulking and Hermione and Jason were still discussing the book, Diana was looking out the window with a worried look on her face. As if sensing his staring she looked up and gave a smile that did not reach her normally sparkling eyes. He reached across at the same time she did so he held her free hand that wasn't holding Jason's. He knew her anxiety with only one look, she was worried for her new school and where she would soon be placed. He had been in her shoes at one time only few years ago. However, he didn't have a strict family waiting at home for him with expectations. He had a family that was glad to have finally sent him away. Diana had more on her plate now considering she wouldn't be starting with the first years but with the third years. Harry squeezed her hand gently and said "You're going to be fine, I promise."

"How can you be so sure? Both you and Draco seem almost positive but this school is completely different from Beauxbatons." Harry for a moment was surprised that for once Malfoy and him actually had something in common. But it seemed that Diana was pretty much the only thing besides quidditch and Harry was just fine with that.

"I doubt anyone besides me and your brother know you the best Diana." Harry caught the lapse in the conversation between Jason and Hermione. When he glanced over he saw Jason giving him a fierce glare. "Okay so there's Jason also but he's starting with you so he doesn't count." Diana gave out a giggle and seemed to give herself a little deep breath and relaxing. "If your brother and I say you'll be okay then you should believe us." Diana gave another breath and then nodded her head, this time her smile reached her eyes as they twinkled. Harry gave her hand another squeeze and they fell into silence as they attempeted to pay attention to what Hermione and Jason were saying.

~*~

After Harry's pep talk Diana was feeling much better. Jason and Hermione's subject had changed but she couldn't keep up with the topic. She gave a look to Harry and raised her eyebrows but he only shrugged and held out a chocolate frog. The food cart had passed a few minutes ago and she still hadn't seen her brother since Parkinson had taken him away. Her new family was surprisingly strict when it came to sweets and she hadn't had one in ages, even with Draco knowing a few tricks to sneak one every now and then. She took a chocolate frog and a few other sweets he had bought just for her instead of letting her buy her own food. She nibbled through the chocolate frog savoring the sweet taste before the door to the comparment opened and Draco walked in holding a hand to his head.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron was quick to snap at him. A squeek seemed to have escaped from Jason's mouth as he let go of Diana's hand quickly as if it burned him. Malfoy ignored it however with a groan as he sat down beside Diana who had moved over to make some room for him. Malfoy tilted to the side and laid his head in Diana's lap as she gave him a worried look.

"Don't yell at me! I have been sitting with the loudest and most annoying person there is yapping about something she thinks I actually care about." Malfoy let out a little hum as Diana massaged his temples gently. Her lips were pursed and she had a disaproving look on her face.

"Draco, we haven't even reached Hogwarts yet and Parkinson has already given you one of your migraines." Draco gave out a sigh but said nothing as he let her continue to massage his temples. Diana gave out a hum and poked through her small stack of sweets Harry had given her and picked out a chocolate frog. After unravelling it she put it to his lips and he opened up to take a small bite. "Eat some chocolate and if the pain doesn't pass I'll give you one of the head ache potions we brewed." Draco nodded his head and closed his eyes as he continued to nibble on the chocolate frog Diana gave him.

"You brew your own potions?" Hermione asked. Jason had pushed himself as tight as possible against the wall of the compartment to make Draco more comfortable and had clammed up once again. Draco had opened one eye to look at Hermione and gave a single nod while still having his head in his sister's lap. Diana patted his head and elaborated more.

"Draco has been brewing potions since he was eleven and started at Hogwarts. It's one of his natural talents." Draco gave a snort from Diana's lap and sat up slowly. He gingerly touched his head and winced, which was a horrible sight with the bruise marring his cheek.

"There's also the fact that Snape will murder anyone who doesn't put any effort into his subject" Draco said as he layed his head instead on his sister's shoulder, being careful not to lay his cheek there also. Draco gave a sigh before a smirk appeared on his lips as he said "Being Snape's godson also helps as well" his smirk only grew as he saw the astonished faces of the trio. Draco gave a chuckle but winced and put a hand up to his ribs with a grimace. Diana took notice and grabbed one of Draco's hands to hold in hers, distracting him by giving him another piece of chocolate.

"What on earth happened to you?" Hermione finally blurted out. Diana's face turned to anger, a sure sign she absolutely wanted to punch someone at the moment. Draco squirmed in his seat a bit and started biting at his bottom lip, a habit he had acquired from spending so much time with Diana. Jase looked uncomfortable from obviously knowing what had happened to Draco. Diana opened her mouth to reply but Draco quickly cut in.

"Diana we'll be at Hogwarts soon, I recommend we go and change into our robes." With that quickly said Draco stood up and gestured for Diana to go before him. She gave a great sigh but grabbed Jase by the hand, to which Draco glared at, and dragged him with her to go change into her new Hogwarts robes.

~*~

"Ronald Weasley you better get over it right now, Diana was the one who got the compartment first so she decides who can stay and leave!" Hermione glared at Ron beside her while Harry chose to ignore him before his temper raged. Ron opened his mouth about to retort but Hermione cut him off before he could. "I know what you're going to say so you better stop right now! Diana is special to Harry and honestly I like her too so you better get used to her!" Hermione was huffing slightley from yelling so much but stopped when Jason came in with a sheepish smile obviously having heard the entire thing.

Hermione had already gotten out to change quickly and when she returned she found both Harry and Ron changed as well but arguing over being in the same compartment as a Malfoy. Hermione really did like Diana, she was a smart and bright girl who was obviously protective of those she loved. And still Hermione's mind prickled with what could possibly have caused Malfoy's injuries, he certainly didn't have them the last time they saw him. Malfoy obviously wanted to keep it secret and his sister was still very much enraged at whatever had happened. Hermione was awaken from her thinking when the compartment door opened again by Malfoy.

His eyebrows furrowed when he saw his sister had not yet returned from changing. He glanced behind him, probably thinking about walking back out but instead shook his head and plucked a book from out of Diana's bag and sat down to read. Hermione squinted and saw that it was unsurprisingly a potions book. He ignored them all and Hermione knew it was one of his ways to keep himself distracted to not insult them. Hermione found it endearing that he was actually trying even if it wasn't for them but for his sister. Another reason she liked Diana, she was able to keep a tight hold on her brother. Finally a few minutes of complete silence from a still annoyed Harry and a sulking Ron the compartment door opened once more and Diana swept in with her new Hogwarts robes.

"I just commited animal cruelty." Diana said without preamble and sat down between Malfoy and Jason. She continued when she saw the others astonished faces "I either slapped a bear or a troll I'm not exactly sure." Malfoy snorted surprising the others with his very undignified sound.

"Was it Vince or Greg?" Diana raised her eyebrows at him "Crabbe or Goyle?" he started again for better clarification. Diana shrugged her shoulders and turned her back to him with a gesture towards her hair. It must have meant for her brother to start braiding it because that is exactly what he started doing.

"I'm not exactly sure it was the taller one with the darker hair. I had just finished changing and he walked right up to me and said something that I shall _not_ repeat. It was very rude so I slapped him and walked away." Diana gave a shrug of her shoulders as Malfoy paused with the almost completed braid.

"You slapped him that's all you did?" Diana gave a shrug but nodded her head. Malfoy gave a hum and then continued braiding his sister's hair until he was finished and said "I have to do something real quick." He turned around quickly hiding his evil looking smirk from his sister.

"I have a bad feeling" Diana said warily grabbing Jason's hand while her other one went to her neck. She played with a necklace around her neck that had what seemed to be some sort of crest dangling from it. Hermione looked closer and saw that it was the crest of Slytherin. She wasn't surprised to see it. From the way Diana played with it it must have been really special to her. It was probably a gift from her new family, but once again Hermione contemplated the chance of Diana actually being housed it Gryffindor or Slytherin. Hermione gave a glance to Harry and saw that he still had a scowl on his face from his argument with Ron, but it wasn't as pronounced as it had been before.

A few minutes later the compartment door opened to reveal Malfoy twirling his wand in his hand and a smug smile on his face. With a sharp look at Jason, who immediately let go of Diana's hand, Malfoy sat in between the pair a content smile coming back to his face. "What exactly did you go do?" Diana asked searching her brother's face. In response Malfoy held up his hand with his fingers up, until one by one they came down as he counted down to something. When his last finger came down they heard a screaming coming from down the train. They all turned just in time to see Goyle running down the entire length of the train screaming while his pants were on fire. Diana turned to her brother "I'm starting to regret teaching you all those spells."

"You teach him?" Hermione asked curiously. Diana rolled her eyes as Malfoy's smug smile vanished.

"Did you think he would have perfected the leg binding jinx without me?" Diana gave a wide smile and crossed her arms over her chest. "Over the years Draco has sent me letters to give him help in some of his classes. The theory part of the classes I'm not so good at but when it comes to practice I can have someone performing a spell almost perfectly within a few hours." Hermione looked to Malfoy and saw that his usual arrogant air about him was gone and he was instead just looking at his sister with a fond smile. That is probably when it hit her that Malfoy without his arrogance and sneers and bad attitude, was actually really handsome. The realization caused Hermione's eyes to widen slightly but she kept her composure enough so no one noticed.

Diana gave a glance to Malfoy's wand and her eye brows rose and her fingers twitched. "That's right you said we could do magic once we're one the train right?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows but nodded his head. Diana turned her body to face him and pulled out her wand. "Then I think it's about time I heal you now that I can." Understanding revealed itself on Malfoy's face and he turned his head to face her. She got focused look on her face and it seemed she was murmuring something because she didn't speak and concentrated her wand on the bruise on Malfoy's cheek. There was no fear in his eyes, he completely trusted his sister with healing his injuries. It brought up a question in Hermione's mind: How often before had Diana been healing Malfoy's injuries?

"What happened to get a bruise like that?" Hermione finally asked. She knew from Malfoy's last reaction that he didn't want to discuss it but Hermione was just burning with curiosity. Diana gave a pause in her murmuring, the bruise had shrunk quite a bit. Diana turned to Hermione with a blaze in her eyes she had last seen when Lucius Malfoy had insulted the Weasley's after Diana shook Bill's hand.

Diana had opened her mouth to speak but was cut off with a sharp warning " _Diana!_ " from Malfoy. Diana turned to her brother with narrowed eyes. "Draco they might as well know now. I'm going to tell them anyway later when you're not here so rather it be sooner than later!" Malfoy stared at her for a long moment before he huffed a breath and rolled his eyes. Diana brought her wand back up to his face to finish healing him this time without saying any incantation but was talking to them. "Father was very upset when he found out Draco had left me with Harry. It had been against his orders but Draco was worried so he left me with you any way."

"You're own father did that to you?!" Harry asked astounded. He, just like Hermione, was viewing Malfoy in different eyes. "He hasn't hit you has he Diana?" Harry's tone was worried as he looked at her. Draco scoffed loudly and turned a glare to Harry stopping his sister from removing the now much smaller and less grotesque looking bruise. Diana gave a sigh but Malfoy ignored her to instead answer Harry's question.

"I would never allow my father to lay a hand on Diana." Malfoy's face showed anger like they had never seen before. " _This_!" He said pointing to his bruise "Is the first time it has ever happened! My father may not be an incredibly nice man but he doesn't beat his children, much less Diana!" Malfoy was slightly shaking and although Diana was grabbing onto his shoulders and trying to relax him, Mafloy's eyes stayed on Harry's. Harry it seemed was judging his answer, his eyes went back and forth between the silbings before he sat back with his arms crossed. Diana sighed again wearily as she finally got Malfoy to sit back in his seat and resumed healing him.

It was a few moments before Malfoy spoke again, Ron had been quiet the whole time but his eyes had widened and Jase had squished himself to the wall of the compartment as much as he could. "Believe it or not Potter my father cared for his sister as much as I care for mine. When he thought I put the only thing left of her in jeoprady he didn't know what to do. He has never hit me or Diana before and it shocks me that you would believe that anyone could get away with harming Diana." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You're right but at the same time I'm also surprised that anyone could lay a hand on Diana's precious brother." Malfoy's eyes were on Harry, but at those words Malfoy turned away and a peculiar expression came to his face. Diana caught the look and frowned she gently grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand with her free one that wasn't currently holding her wand. Draco glanced at her with a smile that was obviously fake even to Hermione. However Malfoy's eyes furrowed as he saw that Diana's wand was moving away from his face.

"My cheek stopped tingling are you done? You're not going to-AH!" Malfoy gave a loud cry of pain. Diana had moved her wand to over his ribs and gave it a casual flick. There was a loud crack and now Malfoy was holding his ribs and taking deep breaths. "Why did you do that?!" Diana calmly put her wand away.

"You would have protested if I told you what I was going to do. Is your breathing better?" Malfoy took a deep breath and then nodded his head. Hermione turned her head to see Ron and Harry's eyes had widened. Apparently they too, just like Hermione, was shocked that Malfoy's injuries were more severe then they had seemed. Diana seeing their faces shook her head. "He's lucky his ribs were only cracked and not broken. Father's cane is a lot more dangerous than it looks." Malfoy gave a sigh and sat back in his seat not protesting to what his sister said, as the compartment door opened up and a tall dark skinned handsome boy came in.

"Ah, there you are Draco, Pansy has been looking for you." Draco looked up and smiled while Diana grinned at him. Ron gave a grumble about another Slytherin and Hermione saw Jase eyeing the boy with a frown, obviously recognizing him as his eyes went back and forth between him and Diana.

"Hello Blaise, I hope you don't mind I took Draco away from you again." Diana said. The boy, Blaise, walked forward and grabbed Malfoy's chin to see his cheek. Malfoy smacked his hand away irritably.

"Oi, cut it out Zabini. Diana took care of everything already. Tell Pansy I'll be there in a bit before the train arrives." The boy gave a chuckle and winked at Diana.

"You did good Diana, you can't even tell he was injured in the first place. I'll leave right now but I thought you should know, you and your friend aren't the only transfers. Markus Parkinson and Lucy Draycott, the only other grade skippers, are also coming to Hogwarts from Durmstrang." Malfoy's face was livid.

"That pervert is coming also! How many times does Diana have to break his nose before he leaves her alone?" Zabini shrugged his shoulders not really seeming concerned.

"I'm sure Diana can take care of herself Draco. Isn't that right Beautiful?" Jason's eyes narrowed and it was a first that the shy little boy looked murderous.

"Oh please darling. Neither of the Parkinsons are worth my time. But I do admit it's a little weird to have all the people who skipped a few grades to be going to the same shcool." Malfoy had his eyes narrowed at Zabini.

"Zabini just because you're my best friend does not mean it is okay to have my sister calling you darling." The boy just laughed loudly.

"By the way Blaise your cousin goes to Hogwarts too doesn't he?" Zabini nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah my cousin Thomas, most people think we're brothers because of the shared last name and we look so much a like. He's a third year so you'll be taking classes with him. A good thing too, better it's him than Nott's little sister Gabriella. She's like a minature Pansy." Malfoy groaned.

"She takes after her brother then? Nott is always with Pansy, I don't get why she has to drag me everywhere with her if she has him." Zabini shook his head with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Theo is is like us. Same views on blood purity and all of that. He's just really quiet and doens't like to cause trouble so he goes where ever anyone drags him to. HIs sister although is as I said, just like Pansy." Malfoy seemed surprised. Ron took this time to speak up.

"So he's just as racist as the rest of you Slytherins?" Ron had his eyes narrowed and Zabini's eyes widened in surprise.

"No that's not what I meant." his eyes looked back and forth between them all and Malfoy gave him a shake of his head and realization crossed Zabini's features. "Ah, I see you're not as accquainted as I thought. To clarify let me just say that there's a lot more to us than everyone thinks." Zabini turned his head in Hermione's direction and she fully expected some rude "Mudblood" remark but was surprised when all Zabini did was give her a dashing smile and a wink. Hermione blushed deeply and looked away to see the astonished faces of Harry and Ron. Diana giggled and Malfoy only rolled his eyes with a smile.

"She's a smart one I think you could pull it off if you wanted to." Malfoy said confusing everyone except Diana and Zabini who smiled wider and walked out of the compartment with a small wave. For a moment Hermione was astonished: Did Malfoy just complement her? Malfoy sighed deeply "I don't want to go back but I know I'll have to."

"Then why are you here?" Ron asked savagely in a seemingly much fouler mood than before. Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.

"No one has kicked me out yet, besides it's much nicer here. I haven't gone back yet and I can already feel a headache coming." Hermione felt a twinge of sympathy and almost smug that Malfoy admitted to liking to be in their presence. Diana gave a hum and rummaged in her bag until she pulled out a potion bottle.

"We should almost be there. Drink this and then you can go back before Pansy comes looking for you." Malfoy took the bottle from his sister and started to uncork it.

"I had no idea you were the type of person to get head aches so often." Harry said watching as Malfoy put the bottle to his lips. Malfoy quirked an eye brow at him.

"What did you think I walked around the school scowling all the time because of you? You're not that special Potter." Malfoy took a gulp of his potion.

"But you admit I'm special." Malfoy chocked on his potion and started coughing, glaring at Harry when he saw the others smirk. Diana gave a giggle and to Hermione's astonishment spoke in French to her brother.

" _If only he knew just how special_." Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her slightly and finished his potion before standing up. Diana had obviously meant for no one but her brother to understand what she said and it had Hermione's mind going in a million different directions at what those words could possibly mean. She watched Malfoy closely his cheeks had the tiniest of blush and he was trying to look anywhere but at Harry. It couldn't possibly mean what Hermione's mind was starting to come up with could it?

"I'll see you before they take you to the school it shouldn't be long now." At this time the screaming was heard again and Goyle ran past once again with his pants still on fire, though there wasn't much left of them. Malfoy sighed "I suppose I have to also put out the fire I set to Goyle's pants" Diana giggled causing Malfoy to give his sister a caring smile before he walked out.

~*~

It wasn't long after that the train stopped Harry immediately grabbed Diana's hand that shook slightly even though her face was impassive and clear, the perfect Malfoy mask. It both bothered and impressed him at the same time. She hid her fear well and it had him wondering what sort of things Malfoy hid from everyone else. The boy in question presented himself the moment they stepped off the train. His face wasn't his usual mask surprisingly, he walked fast and he looked stressed. He didn't realize why until he saw the the group of seventh year Hufflepuff boys following behind him. "Potter, get her to Hagrid _now_."

Harry wasn't about to question him but when he turned around he bumped into the chest of one of the other seventh years. Harry turned around to see the tallest of the boys smirking, he seemed to be the leader. The boys who were behind Harry walked around to face him and Malfoy who came to stand on the other side of Diana his arm around her shoulder protectively. They faced the group of about five boys the leader stepped foward "Come on now Malfoy we're only curious. We heard your precious little sister was coming to Hogwarts and we just _had_ to meet her." The smirk turned into a snear. He bent down to Diana's level and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch her!" Harry and Malfoy spoke at the same time in a calm but warning tone. They gave each other a glance out of startlement but their main enemies were the boys standing before them. The main boy only glanced at them with raised at eyebrows before turning back to Diana who had a stepped foward slightly to face the older boy. The boy grinned at her actions.

"Oh we're going to have fun this year, you and I, Diana." Malfoy and Harry gave a growl and the boy laughed before he layed his hand on Diana's shoulder. Harry and Malfoy both froze and relaxed when a dark sinister laughed came from Diana causing the seventh years to shift and frown slightly.

"Harry, Draco stand together." The boys looked to each other and glanced behind them to see the teachers who observed the students standing a few yards away in eyesight of them. At the same time they took a step towards each other so they stood shoulder to shoulder so the teachers could no longer see Diana or the boy in front of her. Diana gave a dark grin and the boy before her was no longer smiling. Diana threw off the boy's hand on her shoulder and grabbed at his face to bring it down and at the same time brought her knee up to slam straight into his face. There was a crunch and blood spurted out of his nose and onto her robes. Diana released him with a shove and the boy fell into the waiting arms of the boy's astonished friends. "Yes I believe we will be having some fun if you think it's okay to try and start something with me." Diana turned around ignoring the boy as his friends got him to his feet and took him away from them. She gave a wave of her wand and the blood vanished from her robes to look good as new again. "I believe there is somewhere I need to be? Jase already left ahead of me so I could wait for you Draco."

Both boys stared at her for a moment before they were able to move again. They eached word lessly grabbed at one of Diana's hands as they stood on either side of her and took her to where Hagrid was easily seen and calling loudly to all the first years. They spotted Jason standing among them looking scared and his hand grabbing at empty air as it eagerly awaited for Diana to return. Malfoy smiled warmly down at Diana "We're going to take you to Hagrid, he's going to take good care of you until the sorting ceremony." Diana got a worried look on her face and it was Harry's turn to say his own words of encouragment.

"If it helps Diana, your brother doesn't know Hagrid like me, Ron, and Hermione do. I'll introduce you to him directly. I know you'll like him I promise, both you and Jason will get along just fine." Diana turned to look between both boys uncertainly. Malfoy surprisingly was nodding his head enthusiastically.

"That's right it's true. He's the Care of Magical Creatures teacher you'll like him. You'll get to have him as a teacher this year and he always has something...exciting to teach. Potter and his friends are his favorite pupils so he'll like you when he introduces you two." Harry gave a chuckle at Malfoy's pause in words. "Just do exactly as he says and you won't get your arm broken." Diana gave a laugh and it seemed to Harry that she knew exactly what Malfoy was talking about in reference to last years chaos with Buckbeak.

The reached Hagrid and he smiled warmly at Harry before he realized the presence of Diana and Malfoy with him. "Hello Hagrid I want you to meet someone special to me." Hagrid saw the way Harry held Diana's hand and Malfoy did the same as he gave Hagrid a tentative smile. "This is Diana, I knew her a long time ago and I met up with her only recently. She's Malfoy's... sister." Diana gave Hagrid a smile and stepped foward a little and smiled which of course is what caused Hagrid to smile back.

"Hello miss Diana, I was told all abou' yer by the teachers already. I think all the first years are gathered already, why don't we go on up to the castle?" Diana let go of Harry and Mafloy's hands just as Jason came up to hold onto one of her's. "Yes, I was told abou' Jason as well. Let's get goin' we'll be seeing Harry and your brother when you get sorted." Diana took a deep breath and smiled stepping foward into the group of first years who would have to get sorted. Hagrid was about to lead them away before he caught the look on Malfoy's face. "Don' worry Mafloy it'll be alright. I'll take could care of her I promise." Malfoy seemed to relax slightly and nodded his head greatfully to him.

Malfoy seemed in a deep gaze and it seemd he was so lost in thought he didn't even notice or care when he was put into one of the carriages with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Zabini. The carriage was quiet except for Ron's grumbling about sharing a carriage with a Slytherin. Harry noticed Hermione was watching Malfoy intently and couldn't understand why. He too tried to see what she was seeing but it seemed to him he was just playing with a square pacakge and a box in his hands before he put it away in a pocket of his robes. When Hogwarts came into view Malfoy smiled and said quietly in a way that seemed he hadn't meant to speak out loud. "I with I could see it."

"See what?" Hermione asked as ever inquisitive. Harry smiled as he somehow knew exactly what Malfoy was talking about. He wished he could see it too probably just as badly. Harry spoke before Malfoy could.

"The look on Diana's face as she sees Hogwarts for the first time. I wish I could see it too." Malfoy did something he had never gave him before, he gave Harry a warm knowing smile. Zabini beside him chuckled and whispered something in his ear that only Malfoy could hear causing him to elbow Zabini in the stomach. Harry saw Hermione watching the two the way she did when she saw a problem before her and she needed to figure it out. He didn't understand it but he didn't question it either. From then on it was quiet and no one spoke to each other until everyone went to their tables and greeted everyone from their own houses.

Before long everyone was in and Dumbledore was standing at his podium to speak to everyone. "Before we begin with the sorting I would like to introduce four new very special students. These four students started off in other schools before making the decision to come here to Hogwarts. I am not sure how many of you know of the four students who currently have skipped to different years due to their special abilities to cast magic above their age level. Well I am happy to announce that all four have decided to come to Hogwarts to study for the remainder of their school years." There was many murmuring around the halls and even the teachers seemed excited as well to be able to teach the four new students. "These four will be the first to be placed into their houses. So let me introduce you to your new classmates so they can demonstrate their talents." The doors opened widely and the four students walked in with their wands drawn. They walked down the aisle as they casted off spells.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair, who must have been Lucy Draycott, gave a happy smile to everyone as she pointed her wand to the ceiling and fireworks came out to explode in the air in the shapes of many different beautiful flowers. Beside her must have been Markus Parkinson with his black hair and sneer to everyone, he waved his wand and a dragon made of fire erupted out of his wand to fly around the room. People screamed and ducked thier heads as it came too close to them and the teachers looked at him disaproving. Jason seemed to be fidgiting and he gave a wave of his wand but only a few meager sparks came out with a splutter and his face turned bright red. People laughed but the loudest was Markus Parkinson as they reached the front of the Dining Hall. Diana turned around fast causing some people to gasp at her angry glare, her scar seemed to make it look even more threatening.

Diana waved her wand around her and what seemed to be blue lightening came from it about seven feet long, she brandished it like a whip as she hit the ground and caused the lightening to crackle. She walked right up to the dragon that flew around and didn't seem scared as she had caused her lightening whip to wrap around it and brought it down to the floor. The dragon tried to snap at her but she kept it at bay. Jason finally seemed to snap out of his fearful trance that everyone else, including Harry, seemed to be in. His face grew determined as he pointed his wand and water came spiraling out, in mid-air it changed into A giant squid and raced until it collided with the bound dragon. The water exstinguished some of fire while it also strengthened Diana's lightening. Jason walked closer and grasped onto Diana's hand as the dragon finally exstinguished. Putting their wands away the water and lightening disappeared and the students and teachers burst into applause for them. Harry gave a sigh of relief and saw Ron was grudgenly clapping his hands seeming impressed, beside him Hermione had a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart. Diana and Jason gave a low bow together and went to stand with Lucy and Markus.

Across the hall at the Slytherin table Harry looked to see Malfoy clapping looking proud but the tenseness in his shoulder and the weariness in his face showed how relieved he was. Markus Parkinson on the other hand was scowling and apparently so was his sister. Professor McGonagall came to the front leading in the first years behind her, once reaching the front she pulled out her scroll and everyone quieted down to hear the sorting hat sing its song. McGonagall placed the hat on the stool and the hat started to sing, Harry smiled as he saw Diana's face as the hat sang. Once it quieted McGonagall started to speak. "We will start with the four new students and then the first years." McGonagall opened her scroll and read out "Draycott, Lucy".

The girl steped foward from where she stood to the side with Diana, Jason, and Markus and sat on the stool, after about a minute of consideration the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!" the girl smiled widely and went to sit with her fellow housemates as they cheered. McGonagall regarded the scroll and said "Grey, Jason" Jason gave Diana a nervous look and she smiled encouragenly before she released his hand and he went to sit on the stool. There seemed to only be a moment after the hat was placed on top of Jason's head before the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Diana cheered along with the other Ravenclaws and clapped her hands. As Jason went to his table Diana pulled out her wand and pointed it to the ceiling, fireworks came out of her wand and exploded over the table to create the shape of an eagle, the Ravenclaw animal. The table cheered even louder.

McGonagall smiled and went back to read the scroll "Malfoy, Diana" The hall grew eerily quiet, then there was murmuring and obvious staring between Malfoy and Diana. Both held their heads high and Harry caught Malfoy give his sister a nod of encouragement. Diana walked with grace to the stool and sat down, the hat was placed on her head and Harry felt his heart hammering in his chest. The hat seemed to take forever to decide before it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" there was a great eruption from the table as people stood from their seats and clapped and shouted, Harry among them and Hermione as well. Diana glanced at her brother and Harry was shocked to see Malfoy standing up proudly and clapping, the only one other than himself doing the same was Zabini as the two whistled and cheered with their housemates giving them surprised looks. Jason from his seat set out his own fireworks over the Gryffindor table but it came into the shape of a lion.

Diana stood up with a smile although Harry could see her eyes showed despair as she walked over to the table and sat beside Harry. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered to her encouraging words to help her relax. He knew what she was thinking and worrying about, she thought she belonged to Slytherin and her family might not accept her new house placing. She seemed to relax but only a little. She didn't pay attention to the following events as Markus Parkinson got placed, unsurprisingly, in Slytherin. The first years got placed and Harry saw that Colin Creevey's little brother Dennis got placed in Gryffindor as well. Then there was the explanation of the Triwizard Tournament and the schools that would be coming on Halloween. Diana seemed to perk up a little when Beauxbatons was mentioned but other wise went back to her blank state.

When the food came Diana hardly ate despite how much Harry and Hermione urged her to, although she did smile as she saw how enthusiastically Ron ate. It was almost the end of dessert and time to go to bed when Malfoy stood up and walked over from across the hall to sit at the Gryffindor table beside his sister. People watched him, expecting some confrontation from a Malfoy being in Slytherin, the teachers watched also, although Snape just gave a roll of his eyes and Harry was surprised to see a certain fondness in it. Diana looked on the verge of tears "Draco I'm so sorry, I know I'm supposed to be in Slytherin I don't deserve-"

"Whoa whoa, Diana calm down" Malfoy grabbed both of his sister's hand and held them in his, taking them away from where she was about to yank off the Slytherin necklace. "You are exactly where you're supposed to be. The sorting hat doesn't place anyone where they don't belong. I already knew you would be in Gryffindor." Diana looked shocked and shook her her head fast.

"Mother and Father will be furious and you couldn't possibly know where I would be placed" Malfoy smiled and pulled from his pockets the wrapped package and the box.

"Diana, no matter what Mother and Father will have to deal with it. And yes I did know you would be in Gryffindor, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten these" He held up the packages and gestured to them. "I got these made a little after we were told you would be coming here." Diana raised her eyebrows and Malfoy smiled and grabbed the box. He opened it up to show his sister. Inside was a necklace much like the one Diana wore but with a Gryffindor crest. "When I gave you that necklace I told you that I had gotten it after I got housed in Slytherin, that's why it has my name in the back" Diana turned it around and Harry saw the words _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ inscribed on the back of her necklace. "That's why I had this necklace made but with your name on it." Malfoy took the necklace out of the box and turned it around to show the inscribed _Diana Lucinda Whitecraft_. "Since you have mine I will wear this one" and to everyone's astonishment Malfoy put the Gryffindor necklace around his neck.

Diana's eyes welled with tears but this time with joy "Oh Draco" she hugged her brother and he laughed.

"Just don't tell my housemates or I'll be hunted down" Diana gave a giggle and nodded as Malfoy put the necklace inside his shirt so no one could see it. She gestured to the wrapped package and raised her eyebrows. "Ah yes well this package really is for you and not for me." He gave Diana the package and she eagerly opened it to reveal a red leather note book with the Gryffindor crest on it. "It has the same spell that the last one I gave you had. Just write and I'll answer I promise" Diana's eyes widened and she hugged her brother close.

"Thank you so much Draco, I love you" Malfoy hugged her tight and for a moment Harry thought he saw the sparkle of tears in his eyes as well. They pulled apart when the prefects started to gather everyone to go to the common room. Malfoy pulled away first and stared his sister in the eyes

"Get some sleep and in the morning I'll be here, and yes I _will_ make sure you eat properly because you most certainly didn't now" he narrowed his eyes to her and she blushed a little. Malfoy stood up "I have to go if I want to catch our common room password, I'll give it to you when I get it so you can see me if you have to." Diana nodded her head and gathered her book to her chest tightly "Good night Diana, I love you and I'll see you in the morning" Malfoy bent down and kissed her forehead. It surprised Harry to see him so tender with her but at the same time it seemed so natural.

Diana gave a big yawn and he put his arm around her. They waved to Jason as he went off with the Ravenclaws to his own common room and Diana leaned her head against Harry's shoulder nuzzeling into it. He smiled and at that it finally hit him that it was official. Diana was with him, she was a Gryffindor now, she was going to stay with him. He knew it meant having to put up with her overprotective brother, but for Diana it most certainly was worth it. He held Diana close and led her with her new family of Gryffindors and to her new common room that will be her new home.


	5. Threaten or Bribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana spends her first night in her new school. In the morning it is clear that not all Gryffindors are happy to have a Malfoy among them. Harry defends Diana against anyone, even his best mates younger sister. Draco teaches Harry and Hermione how to handle certain situations when Diana is being neglectful to eating or sleeping. Jason gets along well with the Ravenclaws but feels threatened when the ever smooth third year Slytherin Thomas Zabini introduces himself to Diana.

Harry was up surprisingly early in the morning compared to his normal time. He was quick to brush his teeth and change into his robes, eager to see Diana. When he was dressed he realized that Seamus and Dean were already up at the sight of their empty beds. Neville was sitting up and said a good morning to Harry while he yawned. Ron was still in bed asleep. Harry wasn't sure if Diana was even awake but if she kept her habits from when she was younger he would find her already awake. He rushed down to the common room as memories of Diana's early risings filled his head.

The first time had scared Harry nearly half to death when Diana, sneaking into the house while Aunt Petunia left the back door open to do her gardening, had opened up Harry's cupboard and slipped inside. She had kept him from yelling out and calmed him down enough so he could eat the food she had brought him, knowing he hadn't been given dinner because she made him late in coming home. Harry was still so groggy in the morning that Diana curled up beside him in the tight space and fell asleep with him.

It was with those thoughts that Harry entered the common room with a smile on his face. When he looked around he was surprised to see Seamus and Dean whispering to each other on a couch and not in the Great Hall eating. He smiled when he saw Diana sitting in an arm chair near the fire with the notebook Malfoy gave her on her lap. As he watched he saw her write in the notebook, close it and watch Fred and George play their game of Exploding Snap before the book in her lap glowed and she would look down at it to read before writing in it again. He remembered Malfoy saying something about the notebook having a spell but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. He shrugged it off and gave a reminder to himself to ask her about it later. He walked over to Diana but Seamus and Dean noticed him first and Diana looked up to him with a dazzeling smile.

"Good morning Harry we were waiting for you before we went for breakfast." Seamus said with a smile. Harry frowned as he walked over to Diana and sat on the arm of her chair, Seamus and Dean were his friends sure, but they weren't that close to wait for him to get up and eat breakfast with him. Maybe for each other but not for him, Ron, or Neville their dorm mates. He looked down at Diana with a smile and his eyes widened as he realized that her hair was no longer straight but curly like how it used to be when she was younger. He grabbed a strand of hair and twirled it around his finger before looking back up at Seamus and Dean who were watching his interaction with Diana with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to question them on their waiting for him but Diana leaned foward with a knowing smile as she looked at both boys on the couch.

"They were waiting for you to come down so they could question me about how another Malfoy popped up and is now in Gryffindor without seeming like they're interrogating me." Diana gave him a wide smile and Harry nodded his head not surprised and guessed that more people would be doing the same thing. Seamus and Dean, however, seemed surprised with their mouths hanging wide open. Diana gave them a kind smile. "You boys don't really whisper that quietly." She said as Fred and George glanced up from their game to laugh and nod along with Diana's words. "I would have pointed it out sooner but I think you would have felt more comfortable with Harry or maybe even Hermione around." The boys still watched her with open mouths before the twins got up and made a show of closing them and walking away. Fred and George had already heard the story, they didn't need to stay to hear it again.

"I'll make this brief and although I'm not one to like gossip you can go ahead and spread the story so neither Harry or I get bothered with questions." Seamus and Dean nodded their heads enthusiastically and sat foward to listen as if they were little kids and she was going to tell them their favorite story. "I was born Diana Whitecraft my mother was Lucius Malfoy's little sister. My father was Gregg Whitecraft and occasionally did business in the Muggle world. That's where I met Harry when I was six and he was nine. After about a year there we moved back into the Wizarding world. About a year ago my parents were murdered and I was left scarred and an orphan. My mother was raised among four brothers but her favorite was my uncle Lucius. My mother was the youngest and my uncle Lucuis was the second youngest so they were very close. He, before my parent's wills were even read, offered to adopt me even though my other uncles fought to be the one to raise me. The process was over quickly and I became a Malfoy before I knew it and because they wanted me closer to my brother to be watched over they moved me here to Hogwarts." Diana finally stopped talking to breath and look away from the boys who were again looking at her with wide eyes and mouths open.

"I think you got your answers is that all?" Harry asked wrapping an arm around Diana's shoulders and giving them a pointed look. Seamus and Dean nodded their heads frantically and both stood up.

"Well that wasn't even close to some of the theories people were coming up with." Seamus said while Dean nodded. "But either way, welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor is glad to have you." Seamus and Dean gave her a wide smile as they patted what ever part of her shoulder they could with Harry's arm still tightly around her and Harry smirked inwardly as they left for breakfast. A few minutes with Diana and everyone will get over the fact that she's the "New Malfoy". He looked down at her with a smile and twirled another strand of hair.

"Give it some time and soon everyone will get over the fact you're a Malfoy." Diana gave him a small smile that hid the frown she wanted to make. She bit her lip and Harry made himself on guard. It was a nervous habit of hers that he himself acquired after so much time with her, however, it went away after she left. "Diana, your own brother knew you would be in this house and he doesn't even like Gryffindors! But he knew and he was happy about it and you can be bloody sure I am as well. Probably more than him I expect." he said with a smile to her. At this Diana gave a smile that seemed mischievious but Harry couldn't understand why.

"Why do you bring up my brother Harry? Everyone, even me, know you hate each other, or so it seems." Harry smiled and rolled his eyes with slight confusion. It seemed Diana was implying something but Harry couldn't understand what it would be.

"Because he is one of the people who would feel it a disgrace to ever be placed in Gryffindor and now here he is wearing a Gryffindor necklace just because of you." Harry wrapped his arms around her and picked her up so he could slip into the chair and place Diana on his lap. "Until recently I was pretty sure Draco Malfoy had no heart but it is quite obvious that when he looks at you that he most certainly does." Diana shifted in his lap and he looked down to her looking up at him with a fierce gaze that shocked him. It wasn't an angry one but it was very intense.

"I know it's hard to believe but Draco has one of the biggest hearts I know. He cares more than he lets on but with our family being the way it is I'm not sure what you expect. I've only ever seen his heart grow more and more...even after all the times it's been shattered by the one he loves." Harry was stunned into silence. Malfoy was in love with someone? He could easily see his love for Diana but for anyone else was something entirely different. Thinking hard on it Harry couldn't place any girl for Malfoy to have any sort of affections for. He was always around Pansy, who kept him away from other girls, and it was obvious Malfoy hated Pansy in a way it couldn't be faked. He went over all the girls in his head from their year and that were in Slytherin, perhaps a little obsessively, but couldn't see any obvious sign of Malfoy going out of his way for one of them. If Malfoy went out of his way for anything it was straight to Harry for an insult match with him.

Harry was brought out of his intensive thinking by a new voice "Well isn't this sweet?" Harry and Diana looked up to see Ginny standing on the other side of the common room looking at them with a disaproving look on her face. She walked closer until she stood before them her eyes on Harry as they usually were. It was no secret that Ginny had a crush on Harry, even if she still thought it was, second year was proof of that. Harry had of course saved her back then, but how could he not? Ginny was his best friends sister and he wasn't going to leave her down there. But after that Ginny's crush grew and she seemed more obsessive since she was always watching him and trying to be near him. After meeting Diana there was an instant dislike for her, more than even Ron's. Diana, it seemed, could sense it, because she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and watched Ginny carefully with calculating eyes.

"Comfortable are you?" Ginny asked watching Diana on Harry's lap. "There are plenty of other seats I don't see why you pushed yourself into Harry's lap" Diana didn't even seem surprised at the accusation instead she smirked and raised her head high. Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"She didn't push herself onto my lap I put her here." Ginny stepped back surprised at Harry's warning tone and icy glare. He was normally more polite to her when she showed her obvious advances but he wasn't going to be now if she started something with Diana. He wrapped his arms around her for emphasis and tightened them. "I know you don't like another girl, even Hermione near me, but you won't start anything with Diana." Ginny's eyes widened and she looked back and forth between Harry and Diana who was smirking. "Don't think I didn't hear you after Diana got sorted. You complained the entire time and I really don't want to hear any more of it." By now more people had come down from their dormitories and were watching them. Among them were Ron and Hermione, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, and Neville; Harry ignored them all. "Diana got sorted into Gryffindor because it is where she belongs. Whether she is a Malfoy or not." Harry stood up and faced the room that Ginny seemed to just figure out, had gotten a lot more crowded. "Ignore the fact that she is a Malfoy, she was born a Whitecraft. She deserves to be judged on who she is not who her family is."

No one spoke and when Harry turned around to look at Diana beside him she had a small blush on her cheeks but her eyes showed determination as she met everyone's eyes. That in itself got people to get moving, because she met everyone's eyes without fear. And Harry knew they would accept her, not all but a vast majority did and Harry was happy to see the familiar faces he knew to be among them. With the exception of Ginny who glowered at Diana openly before walking away. Harry grabbed Diana's hand and walked with Ron and Hermione out of the common room with the rest of their fellow Gryffindors to have their breakfast before their classes began.

~*~

Hermione walked beside Diana as she asked how her sleep had been. Harry was still holding her hand while talking to Ron. Ron didn't seem to mind Harry dismissing Ginny and instead aplogized for his sister's behavior. Diana was currently saying she enjoyed the company of her dorm mates and said they were all nice and they understood when Diana had put up silencing wards. At this last comment Harry turned to her.

"Why would you need silencing wards Diana?" Diana blushed a little obviously not counting on Harry listening in on the conversation.

"After my parents were murdered and I was attacked, I started having a lot of nightmares." Diana ran a hand over her scar. "I learned how to put up silencing wards so I wouldn't bother anyone if I started screaming in the middle of the night." Hermione saw Harry give Diana's hand a squeeze but he didn't say anything and instead chose to bend down and give Diana a kiss on her head. Ron took this time to change the subject that was greatly appreciated by everyone.

"Oi, Little Mafloy, how come your hair is curly? I thought it was straight." Harry gave a scoff at the name but Diana gave a giggle. Ron gave a smile to Harry to show he meant no harm, even as he reached over and curiously gave one of Diana's curls a little tug to see it bounce back.

"My hair is naturally curly but Aunt Narcissa thought my transition into a Malfoy would be eased if I had straight hair like them." Hermione realized then that around others she used the names Aunt Narcissa and Unlce Lucius, but around adults and Draco she used Mother and Father. Their group reached the Great Hall and they all sat down at their table, Harry only letting go of Diana's hand to go and sit on the other side across from her. Diana continued what she was saying as they sat down. "People say I look a lot more like Uncle Lucius with my hair straight so it does help in some ways. My mum and Uncle Lucius practically looked like twins, that's why he grew out his hair, It made him look like her even more." Diana gave a sad smile before a real genuine one replaced it. "I guess it's a good thing Aunt Narcissa knows how to do the straightening charm for my hair."

"I always supposed that the Malfoys were just naturally perfect." Ron mused with a smirk next to Harry who grinned. "I figured it was against their nature to have a single hair out of place." Hermione giggled along with Diana beside her until someone sat themselves on the other side of Diana and continued their conversation.

"I'll have you know that it is in fact not lucky Mother knows that spell. I always knew she wanted a girl." Hermione looked over to see Draco and gasped louldy as Ron's mouth fell open and Harry's eyes widened only slightly. Draco sitting down at their table wasn't really a surprise but his appearance was. Draco was smiling like nothing was out of the ordinary even though most people were ogling the fact that today Draco's hair was not gelled back in his usual style but was instead just left by itself. The group continued to stare at him, except for Diana as she eyed the food curiously.

"Is today the day Malfoys don't fix their hair or something?" Ron asked still staring. Harry had stopped and started putting food on his plate while also watching to see if Diana put anything on hers with a critical eye. Draco looked up and self conciously pushed his hair back. He is definitely still handsome, Hermione thought to herself, if possible even more.

"There's really no point in me fixing my hair if Diana is around" Draco said as if it was obvious. "I do it at home because Father makes me but no one is here to do that."

"Why don't you gel your hair if Diana is around?" Hermione asked watching with amusement as Draco points to different dishes and Harry puts the food from that dish on Diana's plate.

"Because Diana plays with his hair and makes it all messy." Harry answered matter of factly as he finished putting food on Diana's plate. Harry looked up to see everyone staring at him. "Diana used to play with my hair all the time, it drove my aunt Petunia mad. My hair is already messy as it is without her playing with it." Diana gave a giggle and Draco hummed.

"It gets so messy but it's so relaxing." Draco said and Harry nodded in agreement before they both gave Diana a hard look. "As much as I love you Diana, I'm not here for fun. I am not letting you leave this table until you eat all the food on your plate." Diana looked down at the food on her plate and back up to both boys.

"You can't be serious Draco. Harry you're actually helping him?" Harry gave a shrug and nodded.

"If it isn't obvious until now, your brother and I aren't in one mind unless it's about you" At Harry's words Hermione turned her head quickly to look at Draco. She has been building up a theory since last night, and the look on Draco's face almost completely proves it. He stares at the table hard with his eyebrows furrowed and his hand playing with his Gryffindor necklace. The look tugs at Hermione's heart.

"Well maybe now you'll find that there are more things in common between you two with Diana around." Everyone turned to her incrediously, except for Diana who smiled widely. Ron closed his mouth quickly before his food fell out and Harry just had his eyebrows raised and Draco's eye's were narrowed. Hermione cleared her throat quickly "It won't happen Diana unless you eat properly." Diana narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her but then looked like she understood before turning to Draco with a frown.

"I'll eat if you do." Draco gave her a surprised look.

"Diana, I'm at the Gryffindor table. I highly doubt anyone here will be happy with me eating here." Draco glanced around and, not for the first time, noticed the stares of the Gryffindors around him. Seamus and Dean were continuing talking only giving a few glances, but smiled at Diana when they could. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil whispered to each other and watched Draco openely. Ginny was obviously glaring and Neville was just staring with a frightened look on his face.

"I'm a Gryffindor and I'm allowing you to eat here." Diana said, not caring at some looks that were given to her.

"I know that Diana but I don't think anyone else wan-" Draco was cut off by a plate of food being slid over to him. Draco looked up to see Harry grabbing another plate for himself and refilling it with food. He shrugged when he saw the questioning looks.

"Eat the food Malfoy. You want Diana to eat as much as I do." Draco looked down at his plate and started picking at the food eating as he nudged Diana to do the same. Diana gave a giggle for the same reason Hermione almost gave one. The boys were too busy eating to notice but Hermione saw the light pink dusting Draco's cheeks. Hermione looked around and saw the Gryffindors watching curiously but when she turned around she saw other tables doing the same as well. It was still early so not everyone had come in yet.

From the Slytherin table she saw Pansy Parkinson glaring daggers at Diana's back. Hermione turned back around with a roll of her eyes as Ron looked at Draco for a moment. "You're not always going to be here are you?" he asked. "I mean I'm sure we can find a way to get Diana to eat by ourselves." Draco shook his head.

"There are two ways to get Diana to eat when she doesn't want to." Draco said. "You can threaten her like I just did, or" Draco reached into his robes as the others watched closely. Even Diana had her eyebrows raised curiously. "You can also bribe her with this." Diana gasped loudly and reached for the jar Draco had pulled out of his robes. Draco pulled it up over her head where she couldn't reach. "This look familiar Potter? I was told you were the one who introduced her to this particular sweet." Harry narrowed his eyes at the jar before his eyebrows rose up.

"It's caramel!" Draco gave an affirmative hum before putting it back in the pocket of his robes. "Diana's parents took us to a fair nearby because none of us had ever been before. Diana and I tried all kinds of sweets but her favorite was the caramel apples." Harry smiles dreamily at the memory.

"Where in Merlin's Beard did you get that?!" Diana exclaimed amazed. Draco gave a smirk.

"I had the house elves pack a whole case of jars for me. They were happy to do it once I told them why. All the jars have a heating spell put on them to keep the caramel warm." He pulled out two jars and put one on the table in front of Harry and Hermione. "Use it only when you have to and if you need more just find me and I'll get you some more." Both nodded obediantly while Ron didn't question why he wasn't put in charge of a jar, he and Diana weren't exactly close.

"Glad to see my instincts were correct when I told your parents to move Diana to Hogwarts" The group turned quickly to see Professor Snape standing behind Draco and Diana. Diana gave a wide grin at him.

"Hello Unc-" Diana gave a cough and fixed her self "Professor Snape!" Diana blushed a bit and Draco coughed a bit as well but to hide laugh.

"Do not worry you'll get into the habit of switching names as Mr. Malfoy and I have. Correct?" Snape gave emphasis on the name and looked to Draco who smiled widely and nodded. "Anyway I came to drop off your schedule since you were not at your own table." Snape handed over Draco's schedule and he looked over it a bit before nodding his head. At the end of the table McGonagall started giving everyone their schedules and Hermione felt a thrill of excitement run through her before Snape spoke again. "Although it seemed almost certain of it being unlikely, I was rather hoping to you being placed in Slytherin, Diana." Snape give a deep sigh as Diana give him an apolagetic look. "But either way, this was going to be given to you." Snape pulls out a small box and places it beside Diana's plate. "You may open it only when you have finished eating." With a snap of his robes Professor Snape left to finish giving out the schedules.

Everyone stared at the box beside Diana for a moment before Draco finally spoke. "Eat your food and then you can open it. That's Professor Snape's orders." After that Diana seemed more motivated to eat, as well as everyone else. Professor McGonagall gave out their schedules in that time with only a small nod in Malfoy's direction as he gave one back to her. When Diana got hers she scanned it over quickly before switching with Draco to look his over. After looking it over for a moment she looks up at him and gives him a look that Draco doesn't notice until a moment later when he looks up. He sighs and speaks to Diana in French " _I'll behave, I promise_ "

Harry and Ron turn to Hermione for a moment but don't say anything. They know she speaks French, they know she understands them, they know by the look in her eye she won't tell them a thing. They turn their attention back to Diana as she finally eats the last strip of bacon on her plate. She looks up at them when she feels their eyes on her, she swallows her food. "Oh right, I almost forgot." Diana picked up the small box in her hand, it is no bigger than her palm and all black with a red ribbon tying it. Slowly Diana untied the ribbon and placed it to the side as she opened up the small box. From inside Diana pulled out a small silver snake, its eyes were small green jewels.

"Leave it to Snape to give someone a snake." Ron commented but Diana ignored him as she slowly pulled out the small two inch snake. Diana let her fingers run over it for a moment. Diana's eyes narrowed a bit and gave it a tug; the snake stretched out. Diana manuevered the snake a few more times, moving it around to see what it did. When the snakes head neared its tail the mouth opened and bit down on its tail.

"I think it's a hair piece!" Draco exclaimed. Everyone turned to him. "Look let me see it. I think this was something Mother was talking to Snape about." Draco picked up the snake and pinched the side of its head; the snakes mouth opened and released its tail. "Turn your head this way Diana" Diana moved her head a bit and Draco gave the snake a pull. He put the the stretched out snake around her head the way a girl would normally do with a ribbon, but instead of having to put a knot the way you would with a ribbon, the snake bit its tail to hold it in place. "You can use it like this, or a hair tie, or just have it in your hair like a pin." Diana's eyes widened as she rubbed her fingers over the snake for a moment before pushing it around so the snakes head was on top of hers instead of at the back of her neck. The snake's jewled eyes sparkled. "Diana, I think this belonged to Snape's mother. Snape was talking with Mother about a gift for you that belonged to his family for a long time. You know he doesn't want children I guess he thought he would pass it on to you."

No one spoke a word. Simultaniously they turned to look at Professor Snape. He was taking a drink from his goblet at the head table when he saw their stares. Harry, Ron, and Hermione both turned away quickly but they looked back when they saw that Draco and Diana were both still staring. Snape put down his goblet, and to everyone's astonishement, smiled gently before getting up and walking away.

~*~

Draco wanted to laugh at the dumb founded expressions on the trio's faces. Unlike him and Diana, they had never seen Severus Snape give a real genuine smile. But then again Draco and Diana were special to the potions master, they were one of the few to see him smile or even rarer yet, laugh. He turned his attention back to the others. "I have to go. Remember, Potter, Granger, only use the caramel if you have to and use it with slices of apples." Draco turned to Diana "Walk with me for a bit?" his sister nodded and stood up with him. They walked out of the Great Hall where Draco pulled Diana over to the side where no one could over hear them.

"I know you said you had the usual nightmare but you don't look as worn as you usually do. Has anything changed?" Draco gently pushed a piece of hair behind Diana's ear as she smiled widely at him.

"I feel just fine. Maybe it's because I'm in a place I know I'm protected but I feel a lot calmer here." Draco gave a small smile that showed a bit of sadness.

"Home is supposed to be a safe place but given the circumstances I can't exactly disagree with your theory. In fact I'm feeling a whole lot better myself." Draco gave his sister a wide grin that vanished at the sight of Diana's knowing smirk.

"Are you sure it's Hogwarts making you feel better and not a certain someone?" She asked in a teasing tone. Draco scowled just as the object of his affections popped up behind him and made him give a shrill squeak.

"As much as I'm sure your brother's secret love life is interesting Diana, we have to get to class." Harry said with a satisfied smirk at Draco's reaction as he gaped at his sister.

"What did you tell him?!" Draco squeaked out, appalled his sister gave up one of his biggest secrets. Harry scoffed.

"Just that you're in love with someone. I have to say even I'm curious about the girl that could catch your attention with Pansy around." Draco stared at him for a moment as a rush of relief swept through him and a laugh escaped his mouth.

"I forgot there was at least one reason I didn't have to worry." Draco laughed again, knowing that the person he loved could be a bit blind to the obvious affections people threw at him. He bent down to give his sister a kiss on the forehead. "I would really love to walk you to class Diana but I can almost sense Pansy coming, and my class is in the other direction." Diana nodded understandably and went to Harry's side to hold his hand. Draco turned to the boy and almost laughed again but he managed to nod his head at him with a simple "Potter" before walking away to what he believed was his doom as he saw Pansy scowling and waiting for him. At least Blaise seemed amused about something that would hopefully be interesting.

~*~

For the most part Jason was happy as the curious Ravenclaws sat around him and asked him questions about his previous schooling and he would ask questions about life at Hogwarts. He watched as Diana went to sit with her fellow Gryffindors and grinned as she sent him a smile. He talked with others from his grade level and even if they were older they accepted that he had made it there by earning it. Jason gave a frown as he saw a red headed girl glaring at Diana as if she personally insulted her, he realised why when he saw the eyes she made to The Boy Who Lived. Jason rolled his eyes and scoffed quietly at the obvious jealousy the girl emitted. 

Jason was entertained as he saw everyone watch Draco Malfoy sit at the Gryffindor table with his hair ungelled. It was a sight he was already used to but apparently nobody but he and Diana had seen this happen before. He saw Professor Snape give Diana a gift and watched amazed as her brother put it in her hair. He was able to catch the Professor give his small smile before departing. Over all Jason was sure he would enjoy Hogwarts as long as his best friend was near. 

Everything seemed well, Diana was happy and didn't look tired like she normally did in the morning, and Jason was easily adjusting to the new environment. But as he walked out of the great hall his eyes narrowed at the boy bowing before Diana and kissing her hand. Immediately Jason walked over to them, barely noticing his house mates calling for him, barely noticing Harry standing against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed on Diana and the boy. "Good morning Diana" he said as soon as he reached her. 

"Jase!" she said a little too loudly. He had obviously startled her as she jerked her hand away from the boy and her cheeks turned pink. "I was just introduced to Blaise's cousin. You remember Blaise talking about him right?" As she spoke her hand slid into his and Jase couldn't help but feel some sort of satisfaction as he watched the boy eye their hands together. The boy however gave another bow and held out a hand to shake. 

"Thomas Zabini. You're Jase Grey right?" Jason's eyes narrowed a bit at him and the boy stepped back to give his distance with a large smile. 

"It's Jason actually. No one but Diana calls me Jase." Thomas gave a wide grin. 

"Of course I understand." Thomas turned to Diana again and Jason had to stop himself from moving to stand in front of her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry still leaning against the wall with his eyes narrowed. Down the hall Jason saw Blaise Zabini laughing as he hauled a furious looking Draco Malfoy over his shoulder and off to class. By the looks of it Draco was using every curse word he knew as he struggled and his eyes blazed watching Thomas talking to Diana. Jason let out a smirk that he wasn't the only one displeased with the Zabini boy. 

"Diana it was a pleasure to meet you. I can't wait for us to begin classes together." Thomas bent down in a low bow to her and after a quick look at Jason, smiled warmly and walked away. Jason hated that he was so likable. 

"Jase you alright? You're squeezing my hand pretty tight." Jason jumped and relaxed his hand already opening his mouth to give his apologies but Diana stopped him. "It's alright I know how you are. You're still my best friend Jase, no one can change that." Jason felt his cheeks burn a little bit before Diana made him want to bang his head against a wall as she said "Besides, I like it when you get protective of me." Diana got on her tip toes and gave a kiss on the cheek to Jason before walking over to Harry who was smiling almost as widely as she was. 

Jason watched her walk away. She had done it again. That thing she does that gets Jason thinking on whether his friend still wanted to be his friend. She has done it a few times where she gives an insinuation that she likes him a little more than a friend and the idea always gets Jason's heart beating a little faster. But as usual he pushes the thought away. No, Diana was just being friendly as she always was. Even now she held Harry's hand as he walked her to her next class and she hugged his arm after a comment he made to her. Jason turned around to go with his class mates to his first class at Hogwarts. 

Before reaching however a second year Slytherin girl he noticed had been eyeing him for some time stepped out in front of him. She was a little shorter than him, but not as much as Diana who was practically tiny. She had long black hair and ice blue eyes, behind her a fourth year boy that looked a lot like her, stopped to look at her before rolling his eyes and setting a fast walk to catch up with Draco and Blaise. The girl smirked and held out her hand to shake while her ice blue eyes sparked and Jason had a moment to think he should fear this girl before she spoke and the moment was gone. "Hello, my name is Gabriella Nott."


End file.
